


Keep Your Enemies Close

by To_Tokyo_and_Back



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Detective!Toru, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, Graphic Description of Corpses, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I project onto my characters too much, I think I'm discontinuing this... I'm really sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm really out here Tumblr tagging this shit, Inconstistent updates, M/M, Medication, Mental Instability, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Tags Contain Spoilers, Taka has a dom voice because he couldn't put up with Toru otherwise, Taka really wants to help, This is probably going to be slow burn as fuck, Tomo being precious as usual, Toru really wants him to fuck off, Toru's such a fucking brat, Trust Issues, Yakuza!Taka, just saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Tokyo_and_Back/pseuds/To_Tokyo_and_Back
Summary: The recent rise in organized crime has had Tokyo detective Toru Yamashita and his precinct desperate for answers. Kidnapped in the midst of a shootout, Toru finds himself under the care of a young yakuza leader. What he learns from his unlikely new ally leaves him with more questions than answers.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Yamashita Toru & Kanki Tomoya, toruka
Comments: 28
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

“Last chance, ‘cause I’m getting bored of this.” The man who spoke wore a white button down soaked through with blood, mainly that of the unconscious man suspended by his wrists before him. He rolled his sleeves up his forearms before delivering a vicious punch to the captive’s abdomen, forcing a grunt from his half-dead victim. “I was talking to you. You got one last shot at making it out of here alive. You gonna take it?” The other raised his head slowly, weakly moving his bloody lips together like he was trying to speak. “Well? You got something to say?” He said nothing, his swollen bottom lip trembling while he tried to form words. His keeper moved in close and grabbed his jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. “Where the fuck is he? We know he’s still in the ci-” he was cut off by a wad of red-tinted spit landing on his cheek. He backed away, releasing the prisoner’s face, who laughed quietly to himself as his head lolled to his chest. “You pathetic, disgusting, WASTE OF MY TIME SACK OF _SHIT!_ ” He lifted a knife from a tray nearby and prepared to swing it straight across the prisoner’s face, but paused at the last second. He turned around to the back of the room, where a thin figure sat reading a book in a leather arm chair, unbothered by the scene. “This ain't goin’ nowhere. It’s been four days, and he ain’t given us shit. Can’t I just kill ‘em?” The figure in the chair lifted his head, the dim light in the room shining off of his icy white hair. Delicate, pixie-like features gave no sign of his feelings, if he had any at all. Three tiny freckles down the right side of his face trailed beneath his eye like tears. His full lips sat in a thoughtful pout as he dog-eared the page of the book he’d been reading, not meeting the torturer’s eyes and instead studying the cover as he spoke. “Do as you wish. You know we’ve got another. As long as you get me the information I asked for, I do not care what sort of mess you make, so long as you keep it over there. Oh, do get creative, please. Gunshots are just so… boring. Come to think of it, tomorrow is my dear brother’s birthday. And this gentleman will make a fine gift. Make sure he's found, won't you?” He reopened his book and resumed the position he’d been in before, as if nothing had occurred. He paid no mind to the scene as the other chuckled and picked up a large needle with thread from the table. "Hope Taka likes surprises.” The man in the chair stiffened. "Speak that name again and it will be you hanging bloody from those chains. Are we clear?" The previous dropped the needle he was holding, stuttering an apology. He scrambled to find the fallen needle, and silently swore he'd never work for this family again.


	2. Chapter One

_ Snap! _

Cameras flashed and uniformed bodies moved around the scene in the wide alleyway.

_ Shit. Couldn’t this at least wait ‘til a decent hour? It’s too early for all this. Those sirens are killing me.  _

Toru groaned internally, rubbing his temples and taking in the smell of mid-spring rain on the almost busy Tokyo streets. It was 5:22 on a Monday morning, and two more bodies had just been discovered. They were propped sitting back to back against the brick wall of an alley on a side street. They bore the same trademark gunshot angled down through the left temple as the others connected to his case, but with one distinguishing feature; each of the two had thick black stitches binding their lips shut, blood still caked around each puncture, despite the heavy rain just a few hours prior. 

_ They must have been alive when it happened, to bleed like that. Nasty. _

He frowned and wrinkled his nose at the sight, but was otherwise dismissive of the gruesome scene before him. He’d long since become numb to the brutality he witnessed in his line of detective work, even as the youngest in his precinct. Toru had been on the force for nearly three years, since the age of twenty one. For Toru, police work was always more of a job than a passion. It intrigued him sometimes, but he didn't love it. That didn't stop him from being outstanding at it, though. He was part of the organized crime unit, and had made all yakuza activity cases in the city his first priority since day one. He’d had more and more to investigate lately, with gang activity on the rise. The victims were probably more low-ranking thugs of a small crime ring which held claim over this side of town. Toru’s precinct could barely keep up with the string of murders in the area in the past few months. The running theory was that rival groups had been viciously at odds for some time, and things were slowly becoming more heated. A couple shootings over the course of a few months. An arson attack at the office of a crooked accountant. Now, a steady increase in murder by gunshot, with what appeared to be a signature execution style. They’d investigated five other murder scenes like this one, carrying a body count of eight in total. When large-scale violence unfolded in Tokyo, one name came to mind.

_ Moriuchi. _

Next to nothing was known about the inner workings of the criminal empire attached to that name, or who was at the top of it. Never had even the face or full name of it’s leader been confirmed. A nameless, faceless mastermind, ruling from the shadows for decades. He’d sent Tokyo’s police chasing their tails for years, never finding anything solid enough to halt his operation. His reputation for ruthlessness, however, was well known. He punished severely and without hesitation. Five years ago, before Toru had ever joined the force, Toru’s unit had finally found what seemed like a sturdy foothold in Moriuchi’s operation. All they asked of their informant was the real name of his leader. What they received instead was a box in the mail containing three of their double agent’s fingers, and never another word from him. They stopped pursuing infiltration at that point.

_ Tokyo is supposed to be the safest city in the world. _

Toru sighed and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket, lighting one as he thought through all of what he knew and what he didn’t know about the case at hand. He blew the wispy smoke up towards the sky and watched it blend into the still present rainclouds. A colleague scowled at him, getting only a short huff in response before he dropped the cigarette from his lips and ground it under the toe of his soaked-through converse. He retrieved a pill bottle from the same pocket and swallowed a capsule dry. It was going to be a hell of a long day.

The young detective spent hours on paperwork and in a long meeting about how to proceed with the investigation. The best most could come up with was another stake-out at a business thought to be loosely affiliated with some yakuza dealings, which had previously yielded no results. An intern named Minko raised her hand at the back of the room. For what must’ve been the first time in a millennium, captain Onizawa stopped to listen to the quiet voice.

“Uh, pardon my i-interruption captain, but have we already e-explored the possibility of an undercov-”

“We have  _ not _ explored that possibility, nor will we ever. The last time we attempted to plant an informant close to Moriuchi, a box of his severed fingers landed on my desk. And that was one of his  _ own _ men. I’m not keen on seeing something of that sort or  _ worse _ happening to any subordinate of mine. This meeting is adjourned.” So much for listening. 

_ The girl tried. I’ll give her that. Not that anyone would ever  _ want  _ to go undercover on a job like this. To be sent as a sacrificial lamb to a brutal killer kingpin? And for what? A name? A face? An ever-so-slight chance of slowing the coming war? Who would volunteer for that? Nothing in this world could make me give myself over to a job like that. _

8:41 pm, a tired Toru placed one weary foot after the other into his dark apartment with a heavy sigh. He closed the door gently and slid down to the floor against it. Without bothering with lights, he used the last of the pink-purple evening light glowing through his kitchen window to throw together a bowl of ramen to gulp down in front of the television. He was too exhausted to even get that far it seemed, as the ramen was left cold on the low glass table and the screen left dark. Deep, dreamless sleep overtook his tired body and mind almost as soon as he lied down.

-

-

-

_ “Toru, it’s Tomo. You’re late. You know what that means. I’ll have an iced green tea with honey and boba, the captain wants his coffee black with two sugars, Min wants a uh… what was it you wanted Min? Ah... A rose green tea with strawberry poppers, strawberry jelly, and extra sugar. Damn, that’s a lot of sugar. Anyway, good luck, order boy.”  _ The usual bright smile on Tomo’s face was audible in the voicemail.

_ “Tomo again. It’s 9:07 am. Where the hell are you? The captain is starting to do that stompy-pacing thing. Whoever’s in your bed, chase ‘em and get your ass in here quick, would you? Also, I want matcha with my tea.” _

_ “Uh, Toru? It’s 9:41. Look, the captain has something big to tell us, and you need to be here for it. If you’d like to keep your badge, I’d recommend getting the hell in here already!”  _ Tomo chuckled nervously at the end.

And a few more voicemails from Tomo, his best friend and colleague. Tomo was a bit of a child sometimes, but he was one hell of a detective. He didn’t work in the field often, however. He preferred to wander around the precinct while he worked, finding tiny details others missed in case files when you could swear he wasn’t paying the slightest amount of attention. The office wouldn't run half as well as it did without its attention-deficit genius.

At approximately 9:53, Toru flew out the door for his 8:45 shift. And to get everyone’s morning drinks, as the last to show at the office. Arriving just after 10, all eyes were on him. He handed out drinks and went immediately to captain Onizawa’s office for what he was sure would be a hellishly long lecture about punctuality.

Forty-five minutes and a lot of “Yes sir, sorry sir”’s later, the big meeting began. The captain stood proud at the front of the room wearing his “I’ve got a great idea that I  _ totally  _ thought of  _ all  _ on my own” look.

_ This oughta be interesting. _

“If you recall yesterday evening’s meeting, the idea of an undercover operation was proposed.”

_ Oh boy… Either Min’s fired or he actually liked the idea. I don’t like either scenario. _

“I’ve thought about it, and I believe that having an inside man in Moriuchi’s crime ring is still our best chance of stopping the onslaught of gang war on these streets. I would have said so myself, but I thought letting one of you make suggestions would be beneficial.”

_ Yep, there it is. Lovely.  _ “And so, I’ve selected the most capable of you to play our inside man...”  _ Here it comes. This is where I resign. _

The captain looked around the small crowd of faces in contemplation.  _ He hasn’t chosen  _ jack shit _. He’s going to pick at random who’s going to die to this monster.  _

“Kanki Tomoya...” 

_ What… _

“You’ll be our infiltrator.”

_ The  _ fuck _. _

“ _ TOMO?!  _ You’re sending  _ TOMO?! _ He’ll be  _ KILLED! _ ” He hadn’t realized he’d voiced this aloud until he felt all eyes turn toward him, and the captain glaring daggers at him. “I appreciate your concern, Yamashita...” the captain gritted through his teeth, clearly not happy to be challenged. “But this is how things are to be done.” He breathed out slowly, calming his tone to address Tomo next. Toru hadn’t even glanced at his friend since the captain first spoke his name. He looked over now, seeing a quivering lip and the shine of unshed tears in the man’s eyes. He was terrified, rightfully. He was a genius, but he wasn’t suited for fieldwork. Tomo was sensitive and high-spirited. He was the very heart and soul of the station. To see him so frightened wrenched Toru’s heart. This couldn’t happen. He wouldn’t allow it. 

Already standing, Toru spoke again before the captain had the chance to explain.

“I’ll do it. Send me.”  _ So much for ‘nothing in this world could make me’  _ Toru thought as he stood stunned by what he’d just said. The words were out of his mouth before he’d formed the thought to speak them. He was doing this for Tomo, his best and only real friend. He took a deep inhale before speaking again.

“Send me instead. I’ve been on this case since the start. I’ve seen what this organization is capable of. I can handle it.” His captain eyed him warily, before waving a hand dismissively. “Of course. You were my second choice, anyway.” 

_ Dumb bastard. How dare he? _

Toru heard Tomo sniffling quietly off to his left. “Tomo, let’s go get a snack, yeah?” His face lifted slightly, and he jumped up to follow Toru into the break room. After two boxes of pocky, a bowl of instant miso ramen, a bowl of yellow curry, and a matcha smoothie, Tomo was smiling again. Toru would do anything to protect that smile, as he’d just proved. Anyone in that office would have done it, had any of them enough spine to stand up to Onizawa. The two had been through a lot together, and Tomo was the only person Toru had ever considered himself to be close with. He was a great friend. He understood Toru’s seemingly cold demeanor for what it was; thick steel walls around a dark past. He was an asshole sometimes, sure, but he did care a lot. Tomo knew that. Tomo took a deep, shaky breath. 

“You didn’t have to-”

“Yes I did, Tomo.”

“But-”

“No. I’m doing this. You know this place needs you more than it needs me anyway.” He wasn’t letting captain cuck send his best friend into the Death Star. “You know what? How about we take the rest of the day off? It’s right around lunch anyway. Sound good?” Tomo thought for a moment, frowned, scrunched his lips into a duck face, smiled, and nodded. “Can we go get sushi?” His eyes lit up like stars. Who could say no? “ _ More  _ food? Alright, fine.” Toru grunted as the impact of two arms being thrown around his middle set him off balance. Tomo’s hugs were vise-like. 

“Tomo...”

_ “No!” _

“Tomo, too tight bud.” His voice strained

_ “Nuh uh!” _

Tomo squished his face to Toru’s chest. “You’re the best, ‘Ru.”

Toru sighed and gave in, wrapping his arms awkwardly around his friend. “If you want lunch you’ve got to let go, Tomo.” Just like that, he could breathe again.

Tomo grinned, clapped his hands like a child, and ran to get his things from his desk. Toru stood still shaking his head. “Only you, Tomo. Only you.”

They spent the better part of the afternoon in a popular sushi restaurant downtown. They talked about work, about music, and how they missed playing drums and guitar together. Toru had always loved guitar, and Tomo’s personality made him a natural fit for the drums. They used to perform together as a garage duo in their adolescence. They were just wrapping up at around 5 o’clock. As they walked out the door into the cooling afternoon air, the echoes of gunshots rang through the street. Each reached for their guns on impulse, before remembering that they’d left their guns and badges in Toru’s back seat. They ducked together behind a car parked by the curb, then another, and finally made a dash for Toru’s car. Armed, they proceeded to follow the sound of bullets and squealing tires about a block over. “I’ll go straight. You call for backup, then come around the other side and meet me there. Go!” Toru instructed. Tomo closed his eyes for a moment to steel his nerves and dashed off. Toru raised his weapon and advanced toward the fire.


	3. Chapter Two

Toru charged ahead with his gun ready. He poked his head around the corner of a building to try to get a clear view of what was happening. Almost immediately, a bullet whistled past his face. It grazed his cheek with what must have been the luckiest shot of all time. He ducked back, panting. He wiped a few drops of blood from his stinging cheekbone. He’d caught a glimpse, but it wasn’t enough. He’d seen two black SUVs on one side of the street, guns pointed out at a group of men on the opposite sidewalk. But how many… Four, five, six? It was impossible to tell in such a short amount of time. He had to get another look. Could he cross the street and hide behind another building without being hit? They’d already seen him. He was running out of time to make a choice. He looked all around for an escape and a better vantage point.

_ Think, idiot. If they find you, they’ll kill you. Get close without being seen.  _

He looked up to see a small window slightly above him. If he climbed through, he could get a clear view of the whole scene from inside a restaurant window. Plate numbers, faces, he’d have all of it. If he could just get through that window… 

_ Oh boy… Here we go…  _

He grabbed the ledge with both hands and hoisted himself up to waist-level with the window, tucking his legs through as quickly as he could. A stray nail protruding from one side caught and ripped his jeans. He grunted at the sting in his leg. The gash felt pretty deep. It didn’t matter. He had to run. He landed on his feet, darting around frightened kitchen staff and out into the restaurant. The large glass windows gave him the view he needed. He flipped over a table to hide behind. He peeked over the edge and took in the scene before him in the street. Eight men on the sidewalk, scattering and finding shelter to shoot from. Three in each of the black SUVs. No plate numbers. Toru was focused so intensely on the issue at hand, he took no notice of the men that had surrounded him inside the restaurant.

_ What in the hell is-  _

He was abruptly pulled to his feet with a clothed hand over his nose mouth. His gun was yanked roughly from his hand. His vision darkened. 

_ Chloroform… _

His last thought before losing consciousness was one not of his abduction, but of Tomo and his precinct.

_ Tomo was supposed to call for backup. Where were they? _

Lights out.

-

Lights on.

Sounds. Lots of sounds. Voices? Toru’s head felt full of water. No, more like a lava lamp. He became aware that he was kneeling on a hard floor and could still feel the throbbing in his leg from the window nail. Everything was still black.

_ Are my eyes even open? _

He blinked twice.

_ Definitely open. So I’m blindfolded. What the fuck is happening? Where am I? What about the men in the street? And Tomo? Is he dead? Am I dead? AM I DEAD?  _

“Be quiet.” A voice beside him, sounding near and far at the same time. He swung his head to try and locate the exact direction it came from, all of the imaginary lava lamp goo sloshing with the movement. A large hand roughly turned his head forward again. “Stay still.” The voice sounded clearer this time, as the last of the fog lifted from his brain. It was deep, but sharp. That voice in combination with the size of the hand on his neck told him that he should listen. Minutes passed without sight or sound. Only the rapid heavy thumping of his own heart told him that he had any senses at all. After what must have been eternity and a half, he heard footsteps approaching. Not heavy. Not light. Steady and evenly placed. Sort of short-strided for a man, but too long and too firm for a woman. Before he could ask himself what the hell was happening for the millionth time, the footsteps stopped in front of him. The rough hand that had previously been on his neck suddenly jerked his head up by his chin. The blindfold was ripped away carelessly, yanking some of his hair with it. “ _Ow!_ _Easy_ , Hercules!” He turned to look at his seemingly giant aggressor, who in truth wasn’t so large at all. He had a tough-looking face with a carefully trimmed goatee, longish blonde hair with black roots, and what looked like tattoos peeking out under his suit collar from Toru’s angle. He stared straight forward, paying no further attention to his captive. The detective shook his head before turning to look at whoever had just entered. He was disoriented from his time in the dark, and took a moment to adjust his eyes on each detail of the individual before him. His head lowered again, he started at the pair of expensive-looking black dress shoes standing a few feet away, in front of a desk toward the back wall. He could almost see his disheveled reflection in their shine even from this distance.

_ Who the hell wears shoes like that indoors?! _

Moving up a bit, a pair of well-tailored black dress pants held by a black leather belt. Lean hands gripped the edges of the desk behind him, holding some of the man’s weight in a casual stance. Toru had spent only a few seconds looking at the man, and had already decided he didn’t like him. Further up, a sharp black suit jacket and a stark white shirt with a thread count probably higher than Toru’s yearly income. The top two buttons were left casually open, but did nothing to dilute his already powerful image. A smooth tanned neck led to a small and sharply pointed jaw with a small patch of a goatee over just the middle of his chin. If not for that, the man standing in front of him would have looked almost like a child, even in such a suit. Soft bone structure and rounded almond eyes gave him a youthful look. His lips were soft and a pale, dusty pink color, full enough that Toru couldn’t tell if they were fully sealed. He was almost…

_ Pretty _ …

Toru’s mind supplied him with the word before he even had the time to stop it. Pretty, not in the way that a girl would be, but more like a classical work of art. His dark hair was made up of what looked like soft curls gelled upward on his head like a crown. Small silver loops decorated his ears. The way his features fit together was almost aesthetic in nature, but his expression took some of that away. His sharp jaw was set tight as if he was clenching his teeth. His dark eyes bore into Toru’s intently, a strange mix of focus and disinterest, as if bored by a play he’d seen too many times before. They studied each other a moment before the stranger raised a single brow at him.

_ Have I been staring? I’ve been staring. Fuck. Should I say something? I don’t know what to say! I’ll let him do the talking. That’ll probably get me out of here a lot faster. _

Toru tucked his head back down, allowing his bleached hair to fall over his eyes. He looked back up when a new voice broke the silence. The man before him spoke in smooth monotone,  “Yamashita Toru, yes?” It sounded less like a question and more so a bored confirmation. Only his jaw moved as he spoke. The rest of his features remained stone still. Toru drew his brows together in confusion before nodding slowly. The man pushed himself upright from the desk. He was shorter than Toru by probably a few inches, but still around average height. He took a few slow steps closer to the detective, his eyes never leaving the other’s. Toru’s captor yanked him up by his arm and tried to muscle the detective into a low bow before the man before him held up a hand to stop him. “No need for that, Ryota.” His eyes were still trained unyielding on Toru’s. The man reached forward toward the bloody wound on Toru’s cheek. He dodged far to the side, away from the stranger’s hand. A jolt of pain from his still-bleeding leg made him flinch and hiss under his breath. Toru received a quizzical look from the one he assumed to be Ryota’s master. He glanced Toru up and down once more and discovered the cause of his reaction. He reached for the torn left side of Toru’s jeans. Just as he was preparing to dodge again, the suited one held him in place firmly by the shoulder with his other hand.

_ He’s strong for his size. _

“Hold still.” he commanded, his tone still unchanged. Toru found his voice, deciding he’d had enough of these two and the whole situation. “Get your fucking hands  _ off  _ of me! Who the  _ hell  _ do you think you are?! What do you want?!” He was out of breath already. The former didn’t so much as flinch. Instead he turned his back and walked behind the intricate wooden desk at the far side of the room. The angered captive only just started to take notice of his surroundings. They were in a large office with ornate white columns paneling the walls with simplistic modern geometric-style paintings in between. The grey and white marble floor matched the high domed ceiling. Furniture was sparse. Matching white leather lounge sofas sat against the walls to the left and right. An elaborate glass shelving unit in the far right corner held dozens of bottles of different liquors. He could use a drink right about now. “Watch your tongue when you speak to me.” His voice was low now. Dark. “My name,” he spoke with purpose and more pride than Toru thought to be necessary, “Is Morita.”

_ Mori… Mori… I don’t like the sound of this. It couldn’t be. Could it be? No... _


	4. Chapter Three

Toru charged ahead with his gun ready. He poked his head around the corner of a building to try to get a clear view of what was happening. Almost immediately, a bullet whistled past his face. It grazed his cheek with what must have been the luckiest shot of all time. He ducked back, panting. He wiped a few drops of blood from his stinging cheekbone. He’d caught a glimpse, but it wasn’t enough. He’d seen two black SUVs on one side of the street, guns pointed out at a group of men on the opposite sidewalk. But how many… Four, five, six? It was impossible to tell in such a short amount of time. He had to get another look. Could he cross the street and hide behind another building without being hit? They’d already seen him. He was running out of time to make a choice. He looked all around for an escape and a better vantage point.

_Think, idiot. If they find you, they’ll kill you. Get close without being seen._

He looked up to see a small window slightly above him. If he climbed through, he could get a clear view of the whole scene from inside a restaurant window. Plate numbers, faces, he’d have all of it. If he could just get through that window… 

_Oh boy… Here we go…_

He grabbed the ledge with both hands and hoisted himself up to waist-level with the window, tucking his legs through as quickly as he could. A stray nail protruding from one side caught and ripped his jeans. He grunted at the sting in his leg. The gash felt pretty deep. It didn’t matter. He had to run. He landed on his feet, darting around frightened kitchen staff and out into the restaurant. The large glass windows gave him the view he needed. He flipped over a table to hide behind. He peeked over the edge and took in the scene before him in the street. Eight men on the sidewalk, scattering and finding shelter to shoot from. Three in each of the black SUVs. No plate numbers. Toru was focused so intensely on the issue at hand, he took no notice of the men that had surrounded him inside the restaurant.

_What in the hell is-_

"Hey... Wait..." He was abruptly pulled to his feet with a clothed hand over his nose mouth. His gun was yanked roughly from his hand. His vision darkened. 

_Chloroform…_

His last thought before losing consciousness was one not of his abduction, but of his friend and his precinct.

_Where's Tomo? Is he safe? Did backup ever show up?_

Lights out.

* * *

Lights on.

Sounds. Lots of sounds. Voices? Toru’s head felt full of water. No, more like a lava lamp. He became aware that he was kneeling on a hard floor and could still feel the throbbing in his leg from the window nail. Everything was still black.

_Are my eyes even open?_

He blinked twice.

_Definitely open. So I’m blindfolded. What the fuck is happening? Where am I? What about the men in the street? And Tomo? Is he dead? Am I dead? AM I DEAD?_

“Be quiet.” A voice beside him, sounding near and far at the same time. He swung his head to try and locate the exact direction it came from, all of the imaginary lava lamp goo sloshing with the movement. A large hand roughly turned his head forward again. “Stay still.” The voice sounded clearer this time, as the last of the fog lifted from his brain. It was deep, but sharp. That voice in combination with the size of the hand on his neck told him that he should listen. Minutes passed without sight or sound. Only the rapid heavy thumping of his own heart told him that he had any senses at all. After what must have been eternity and a half, he heard footsteps approaching. Not heavy. Not light. Steady and evenly placed. Sort of short-strided for a man, but too long and too firm for a woman. Before he could ask himself what the hell was happening for the millionth time, the footsteps stopped in front of him. The rough hand that had previously been on his neck suddenly jerked his head up by his chin. The blindfold was ripped away carelessly, yanking some of his hair with it. “ _Ow!_ _Easy_ , Hercules!” He turned to look at his seemingly giant aggressor, who in truth wasn’t so large at all. He had a tough-looking face with a carefully trimmed goatee, longish blonde hair with black roots, and what looked like tattoos peeking out under his suit collar from Toru’s angle. He stared straight forward, paying no further attention to his captive. The detective shook his head before turning to look at whoever had just entered. He was disoriented from his time in the dark, and took a moment to adjust his eyes on each detail of the individual before him. His head lowered again, he started at the pair of expensive-looking black dress shoes standing a few feet away, in front of a desk toward the back wall. He could almost see his disheveled reflection in their shine even from this distance.

_Who the hell wears shoes like that indoors?!_

Moving up a bit, a pair of well-tailored black dress pants held by a black leather belt. Lean hands gripped the edges of the desk behind him, holding some of the man’s weight in a casual stance. Toru had spent only a few seconds looking at the man, and had already decided he didn’t like him. Further up, a sharp black suit jacket and a stark white shirt with a thread count probably higher than Toru’s yearly income. The top two buttons were left casually open, but did nothing to dilute his already powerful image. A smooth tanned neck led to a small and sharply pointed jaw with a small patch of a goatee over just the middle of his chin. If not for that, the man standing in front of him would have looked almost like a child, even in such a suit. Soft bone structure and rounded almond eyes gave him a youthful look. His lips were soft and a pale, dusty pink color, full enough that Toru couldn’t tell if they were fully sealed. He was almost…

_Pretty_ …

Toru’s mind supplied him with the word before he even had the time to stop it. Pretty, not in the way that a girl would be, but more like a classical work of art. His dark hair was made up of what looked like soft curls gelled upward on his head like a crown. Small silver loops decorated his ears. The way his features fit together was almost aesthetic in nature, but his expression took some of that away. His sharp jaw was set tight as if he was clenching his teeth. His dark eyes bore into Toru’s intently, a strange mix of focus and disinterest, as if bored by a play he’d seen too many times before. They studied each other a moment before the stranger raised a single brow at him.

_Have I been staring? I’ve been staring. Fuck. Should I say something? I don’t know what to say! I’ll let him do the talking. That’ll probably get me out of here a lot faster._

Toru tucked his head back down, allowing his bleached hair to fall over his eyes. He looked back up when a new voice broke the silence. The man before him spoke in smooth monotone, “Yamashita Toru, yes?” It sounded less like a question and more so a bored confirmation. Only his jaw moved as he spoke. The rest of his features remained stone still. Toru drew his brows together in confusion before nodding slowly. The man pushed himself upright from the desk. He was shorter than Toru by probably a few inches, but still around average height. He took a few slow steps closer to the detective, his eyes never leaving the other’s. Toru’s captor yanked him up by his arm and tried to muscle the detective into a low bow before the man before him held up a hand to stop him. “No need for that, Ryota.” His eyes were still trained unyielding on Toru’s. The man reached forward toward the bloody wound on Toru’s cheek. He dodged far to the side, away from the stranger’s hand. A jolt of pain from his still-bleeding leg made him flinch and hiss under his breath. Toru received a quizzical look from the one he assumed to be Ryota’s master. He glanced Toru up and down once more and discovered the cause of his reaction. He reached for the torn left side of Toru’s jeans. Just as he was preparing to dodge again, the suited one held him in place firmly by the shoulder with his other hand.

_He’s strong for his size._

“Hold still.” he commanded, his tone still unchanged. Toru found his voice, deciding he’d had enough of these two and the whole situation. “Get your fucking hands _off_ of me! Who the _hell_ do you think you are?! What do you want?!” He was out of breath already. The former didn’t so much as flinch. Instead he turned his back and walked behind the intricate wooden desk at the far side of the room. The angered captive only just started to take notice of his surroundings. They were in a large office with ornate white columns paneling the walls with simplistic modern geometric-style paintings in between. The grey and white marble floor matched the high domed ceiling. Furniture was sparse. Matching white leather lounge sofas sat against the walls to the left and right. An elaborate glass shelving unit in the far right corner held dozens of bottles of different liquors. He could use a drink right about now. “Watch your tongue when you speak to me.” His voice was low now. Dark. “My name,” he spoke with purpose and more pride than Toru thought to be necessary, “Is Morita.”

_Mori… Mori… I don’t like the sound of this. A family name like that? It couldn’t be. Could it be? No..._


	5. Chapter Four

“I...” He was out of ideas. “Go on,” his host urged him impatiently. “Tell me why we found you with a gun in your hand, watching a shootout from behind a tipped restaurant table.”

_This is where I die, isn’t it? I’ll never leave this place. No one will ever find my body. The monsters that took my family from me will take me too._

“I’ve made you a guest in my home. I’ve tended your wounds myself. I've been patient with your disrespect. The least you could do is answer my questions.”

_He did what?_

Toru took another few seconds to think of a response. “I live in a dangerous neighborhood. I keep a gun for my own protection. There have been killings all over the news lately. When I heard gunfire, I panicked. I just wanted to know what was happening. I was frightened.” Moments passed by in silence. Morita’s expression was unreadable. He said nothing as he turned and went back to sit in his chair. “Ryota,” he called his assistant from an intercom button on his desk. “Come in here please.”

_No… Please no…_

“I answered all of your questions! I-” Morita stood abruptly with a stern look. Toru fell silent. The door clicked open and Ryota entered. He stood at Toru’s back and nodded to his boss. “I trust you know what to do, Ryota.” Tears stung at the fearful detective’s eyes.

_I tried…_

“Take our guest home.” 

_Wha-_

“And get him some proper clothes first.” He turned his chair around as Ryota escorted him to the door. “I’ll be seeing you again soon.” He stopped in the doorway to think of a response, then decided against it and continued out the door.

Ryota handed him a dark grey button down and dark grey slim-fitting jeans from the closet of the room he’d slept in. Both were slightly small on him, but not uncomfortable. Morita had such a small figure, compared to his own. Such a soft face. He looked so young. It seemed comical to think that this man could be in any relation to the cold killer and crime lord he’d been hunting for years. And while his mannerisms made him out to be intimidating, he didn’t seem like a murderer. Toru had dealt with many of those in his work. He didn’t seem capable of all of the terrible things Moriuchi had been credited with over the years. Intense, sure. An asshole, absolutely. But a killer? It didn’t seem to fit. Of course he probably had plenty of men like Ryota working under him and keeping his hands clean. All directors of organized crime had at least a handle of underlings for such purposes. But this Morita didn’t even seem like the type to call that shot.

_He had every opportunity to kill me. He didn’t have to help me. He could have shot me with my own gun if he really wanted to. He could have let Ryota kill me. The guy sure looks like he would’ve liked to. God, I’ve got so much to work out before I present all of this to the captain. He did say I’d be seeing him again soon. What does he even want? I answered his questions. And one other thing… How old is he? He’s too young to be Moriuchi, so maybe a relative? The names… This is confusing._

“Hey, Hercules?” Ryota didn’t turn to face him when he answered. “That is not my name.” “Yeah. How old is your boss? ‘Cause it looks like you’re taking orders from a teenager.” No answer. “Fine. Can I go home now or what?” Ryota’s permanent scowl deepened with every word from the blonde. He pulled from his pocket the blindfold that Toru had worn in his first meeting with the crime leader. It was his turn to scowl.

“No.” 

“Orders of Morita.” 

“ _Fuck_ no.”

“You will not leave here without wearing it.” Ryota was clearly losing patience.

“Go to hell.”

“If you wish to go home alive, you will wear the blindfold.”

“Fine.”

_Creepy bastard._

The blindfolded detective was guided into what he assumed to be one of Morita’s vehicles. He tried in vain to keep track of the turns they took. It was tough to tell even how long the drive was. He realized his phone, wallet, and gun hadn’t been returned to him. More time passed, and he drifted to sleep. He’d had a long… How long had he been gone?

_Tomo reported me missing when I forgot to call in sick with a cold one day. I can only imagine the state he’s in now…_

Toru was jarred from his nap by Ryota manhandling him out of the backseat and whipping his blindfold away. “ _Ow! Again_ with the _hair_ , Hercules!” Ryota said nothing, instead handing Toru a black drawstring bag. He returned to his seat and drove off before Toru could even question it. He squinted in the bright afternoon light and saw his apartment building standing tall in front of him.

_Home sweet home… I’m going the fuck to bed._

He decided he’d text Tomo in the morning. He opened the bag on the elevator. Stuffed inside were his clothes, phone, wallet, gun, and a box of gauze wrap. Toru said a silent thank you to whatever divine beings were watching. He refused to thank Morita or his brutish assistant for anything. At least he wouldn’t have to explain to his captain that Morita himself had stolen his gun. He would, however, have to walk downtown to retrieve his car at some point. Not today, though. His bed was waiting for him. He tried turning his phone on as he walked through his apartment door.

_Dead. Fucking perfect. How long has it been then?_

He left it to charge on his desk while he opened his laptop to check the date. 4:06 pm, April 21st.

_No… No that can’t be right. That would mean…_

He’d been missing for three days.

_I’m a cop! Cops don’t go missing for three days after getting caught in a firefight without people noticing!_

He ran his hands through his hair and took a breath.

_Okay. First order of business, call the captain. Then, sleep._

He snatched his phone and charger from the kitchen, and migrated to his bedroom. Setting it to charge next to his bed, he sat down to think. He shook his head at all of the things that had happened in the past few days. From volunteering to go undercover in the yakuza, to nearly taking a bullet to the face, to being abducted _by_ the yakuza, to meeting a man who could possibly be in close relation to the master criminal Toru had dedicated years of his life into finding, to sleeping in said criminal’s house for who knows how long, to being interrogated and sent home miraculously unharmed. The fact that he sat hunched on his bed in that moment had to be an act of the gods. He laid back onto his pillow. Tears flooded his eyes and ran in rivers down the sides of his face. Sobs racked his tired body. The last of the adrenaline and shock were wearing off. He was left scared, vulnerable and alone to cope with thoughts of the past few days. He buried his face in his pillow and stayed that way until the violent twitching in his chest turned to a soft rise and fall. He slept soundly for a few hours before the dream came. 

He was back in Morita’s office, kneeling on the floor. Morita was standing over him, holding a fistful of his hair with one hand and a gun in the other. He looked down at Toru with that infuriating blank stare. He always seemed to look straight through Toru’s eyes without even seeing him. It made him so incredibly angry. Even after deciding that he didn’t believe that he was behind the deaths of his family, he wanted to blame him, because of that look.

_How dare you look at me, after everything you’ve done to me. You took EVERYTHING from me, YOU BASTARD! YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH IT, AND EVERYTHING ELSE YOU’VE DONE, NONE OF IT! I’LL TEAR DOWN EVERYTHING YOU’VE BUILT AND BURY YOU IN IT!_

He didn’t voice any of this, instead grinding his teeth harshly. His captor held his gun a little tighter, and placed it against the left side of Toru’s head. “Easy now, Toru...” He warned him, a slight quiver in his voice as he said his name.

_Was that nervousness? Fear? Fear of what? He didn’t seem afraid of me before._

Toru put everything he had into looking unfazed by the cold barrel of the gun on his skin. Morita blinked a few times. His hands shook. His lip quivered. His eyes flicked over Toru’s face. He drew his brows together in a look of confusion and pain.

_Well that’s new, he looks vulnerable._

He pulled the gun away and threw it across the room.

_He was going to kill me with a gunshot to the left of my head, just like all of the rest… Why did he hesitate?_

Morita stood in the center of the room with his back to Toru, his hands on his head. “YOU _COWARD!_ ” Toru screamed. _“DO_ IT! _KILL_ ME ALREADY! YOU’VE TAKEN EVERYTHING ELSE FROM ME! WHY WAIT, _HUH?_ ”

Morita screamed at the wall and fell to his knees.

_What the hell is the matter with him?! What’s stopping him from killing me?_

“What the hell’s _wrong_ with you?!” The detective spat venomously. “Your family's been doing this for years, haven’t you?! You were going to put a bullet in the side of my head, just like the rest. Well, DO IT!” “I-” Morita’s voice broke on the one word. “I didn’t kill… I _didn’t_ kill them...” He broke into quiet sobs.

_What happened to the arrogant son of a bitch that kidnapped and interrogated me? Who the hell is this emotional_ child? _Was he just acting tough when we met? No, he played that role far too easily. So what the hell is this?_

“What the fuck are you talking about? You’re _Yakuza,_ are you not?” The boy ducked his head down further and said nothing. _This is ridiculous. “WELL?!”_ Morita whipped his head around to face him. His eyes were red and swollen, his freckled cheeks wet with tears. “I SAID _IT WASN’T ME_ , DAMN IT! GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!” He covered his ears and ducked toward the floor again. “ _RYOTAAA!!!_ ” His assistant barrelled in from nowhere and began to drag Toru out.

He sat bolt upright in his bed. He swallowed down a scream still trapped in his throat. Sweat soaked his hair, his comforter, and his new clothes. He sat for a minute catching his breath, then remembered what he’d been doing when he’d fallen asleep. He snatched his fully charged phone from the night table to check the time.

_April 22nd, 2:36 am. How do I still have no missed calls or texts?! Did they disable my service?_

That’s when he noticed it. The conversation at the top of his list was not one he ever remembered having. It was with Tomo. 

_I didn’t text Tomo last, I texted Min about her drink order before I got to the office. God, for such an intelligent guy, Tomo texts like an idiot._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kanki Tomoya**

Tomo- 5:26 pm: _where r u?!_

Tomo- 5:26 pm: _r u hurt?!_

Tomo- 5:27 pm: _Toru where the H did u go?! u weren’t where u said 2 meet u_

Tomo- 5:29 pm: _i’m checking hospitals now. if u died on me, i’m kicking ur ass when we’re both ghosts, got it?_

**Toru- 6:31 pm:** **_I am safe at home and need time alone to recover from shock. Do not call or visit, please. I will see you at work when I am ready to come back. Notify the office that I am not to be bothered until my return._ **

Tomo- 6:31 pm: _r u sure? that doesn’t sound like a gud idea. u kno how oni-baka gets. U kno i’m here 2 talk if u want, or i can cook, read u a bedtime story, anything u need._

Tomo- 6:48 pm: _ok… c u at work then, ig. gud luck_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I never said that. I never_ would _say that._

Toru shook his head. 

_The bastards went through my phone, lied to my friend, and heaven knows what else. At least it wasn’t my work cell. I left it in the car before lunch. Ah FUCK! My car is still downtown at the restaurant. I left my badge, my work cell, my keys, DAMN IT!_

He tucked his phone into the pocket of the tight jeans he’d been given, and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face or maybe shower. Upon turning the light on, he found a small printed card with a fancy flowing border taped to his mirror. 

“When he calls, you come. No excuses. Tell no one.”

_What the fuck… Does it mean Morita? Does he think I’m on his clock now? He thinks he can kidnap me, patronize me, interrogate me, and then expects me to work for him?! Fuck him! How dare he?! How_ dare _he intrude in my HOME!_

He crumpled the note and threw it at the door with a yell. He braced his hands on the counter for a moment to catch his breath.

_He’s not worth getting angry over. He’s insufferably arrogant, sure, but not worth the agony I feel when I think about him. I think about him too much as it is. Why? Ugh… The little bastard got in my head, god damn it. I need to get my mind off of it all._

Easier said than done.

He took a long and probably too hot shower, changed his bandages, and was half way through changing into his pajamas when he stopped. He sat atop the counter next to his abandoned shirt, staring at the blank wall.

_I haven’t even officially started my undercover assignment yet. I’ve been shot at, abducted, presented before a killer child, and interrogated. I got myself mixed up in the middle of this without even trying. What am I going to tell the captain?_ He shook his head. _I also can’t risk having another episode like that. It could’ve gotten me killed. I need to be more careful about taking my meds when I need them. I would have taken one when the shots went off, if I’d had the time. I could have handled myself better when I met him. I wouldn’t have been stuck there for so long. I could have been back at work, reporting the whole ordeal to the captain. We could have been one step closer to catching him. I’m so stupid!_

He pounded his fist on the counter. “It’s fine. I’m fine. It happens.” He breathed to himself.

_In a few hours, I’ll go back to work and tell them everything. I’ll have them fingerprint my phone, wallet, and gun, see if they can at least find a match for whoever sent that text. Poor Tomo… He’s probably not doing well after that either. I wonder what happened after I left. He was all alone._

He went to his room in search of an alarm clock to wake him in the morning, instead of further contaminating any fingerprint or DNA evidence on his phone. Once he’d found one, he tucked himself into bed and did his best to fall back to sleep. The dream from before haunted him for what felt like forever, until his eyes finally closed.


	6. Chapter Five

Toru woke to a hellishly high-pitched ringing from the alarm clock he had set. He knocked it to the floor with enough force to shatter the clock face.

_Fucking hell, really?_

The clock lay silent in a mess of broken glass.

_I’ll deal with it later. Fuck this._

He rolled over and got up from the other side of the bed to avoid the glass. He left a pot of tea to boil in the kitchen while he got ready. His phone, wallet, and gun were all carefully placed into zipped plastic bags before he left.

_Can I even risk texting Tomo or the captain? What if they bugged my apartment? Or my phone?_

Manipulating the phone from outside the plastic, he slid the cover off of the back and removed the battery. Nothing underneath.

_Okay, not bugged. There’s no way of knowing if it’s been cloned or hacked, though. I can’t bring it with me to the station, in case it’s being tracked. I’ll have the lab team run the tests here. Once I get my car back, I’ll start using my work cell instead. I guess I’m going to be late again._

He took a thirty minute walk back to the restaurant where he’d had lunch with Tomo. His car was still unlocked, and somehow his belongings were still safe inside. When he got to the precinct, he took a minute in the elevator to prepare his speech for the captain. The doors opened and he took three short steps before he found himself tackled to the floor. 

_Oh fuck-_

“YOU STUPID SON OF A _BITCH_ I _MISSED_ YOU!” Tomo yelled from on top of him. Toru groaned. “You too, bud. Come on, lemme up. I’ll explain.” The captain stomped forward “It better be one _hell_ of an explanation. Give me _one_ good reason I shouldn’t fire you right now.” “Because I didn’t send that text.” Toru said flatly as he lifted a still excited Tomo off of himself and stood. “I was taken by a man called Morita. I think he might be on the other side of whatever's going on out there. What happened at the shoot out, Tomo?” Tomo grimaced before responding. “They all so-” the captain cut off his response. “I’ll be asking the questions, detectives.” Tomo narrowed his eyes. “To your desk, Kanki.” He pouted and retreated to his desk, sticking his tongue out behind the captain’s back. “Follow me.” the captain ordered. They entered the empty briefing room, and he shut the door.

“When were you taken? From where? Did you see anything?” Toru recounted the story to the captain. “And you never saw where you were taken?” “No. There weren’t even any windows. His goon's name is Ryota, though.” “If he referred to him by name in front of you, he's either an idiot, or using an alias. If it's the latter, then names mean nothing. As far as I know, there's no Morita or Ryota in our system. As for the rest, we’ll get the lab techs over to your apartment soon. You should go with them, and don’t come back here. Right now, we need to discuss the details of your identity undercover. Your job now is to learn as much as you can about Morita’s operation, and how to tear it down. If we can weaken his hold, maybe we can use him to our advantage against Moriuchi, and snuff out this war before either side can make another big move.” “Understood. But what am I supposed to do if I’m working for Morita?” “You’ll do anything he asks of you, so long as it doesn’t contribute directly to the harm of another person. Keep your head down and follow orders.” “I need to know what to say to him if he starts interrogating me again. I already know he expects to see me again from that note. I need to not be a cop, obviously.” “We’ll have to build you a script, obviously. Going undercover requires you to have an entirely new identity. He already knows your name, which is a problem, but can be easily fixed. We’ll set you up with a new job, a fake record, wipe you from the precinct database, everything. You are now Yamashita Toru, software designer at the ALC lab tech company in Tokyo. You served a six month sentence at 16 in a juvenile center for stealing cars, and a year sentence at 22 for possession of an unlicensed firearm.” “Is that necessary?” The captain chuckled. “Do you expect the head of a criminal enterprise to trust someone with a squeaky clean record?” “No.” He picked at the edge of the table.

_I want to go home. I don’t want to think about this right now. I just wanted to run the tests and get it over with so I can have my phone back. And have my life back, damn it! Shit, don’t get worked up._

He pulled his pill bottle from his pocket and emptied one into his hand. 

“What the hell is that?” The captain asked anxiously. Toru took a deep breath. “Alprazolam.” “ _Xanax?_ ” He sounded almost angry. “Yes. Is that a problem?” The captain ignored his question and asked another instead. “What for? Is it a prescription?” “Of course it is. I’m not a junkie, captain.” “What. Is it. For?” The captain grit out impatiently. “General major anxiety, and PTSD.” “When was the last time you took this before the shooting?” “The day before. It’s usually meant to be taken three or four times a day in small doses, but my doctor prescribed it to be an as-needed for anxiety and PTSD attacks.” Onizawa clenched his jaw. “Do you take anything else? “Zoloft, for PTSD symptoms.” “How long can you usually go without these?” “Two days at most. It depends on my stress levels.” The captain stopped, quiet for a moment, then proceeded cautiously. “Detective, what is it that made you want this case so badly?” “Sir, it’s got nothing to do with-” “ _Why_ did you want this case?” Toru took a shaky breath. “I want to see him lose everything. I want to destroy everything he built on the blood of the innocent. I want him to pay.” He choked on the last word. The captain flattened his palms in front of him. “I’m taking you off of this investigation. Effective immediately.” Toru shot to his feet, slamming his hands down on the table. “YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” His breathing came heavy, not giving him enough oxygen. “I CAN AND I AM! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!” The pill that was in his hand a moment before had been crushed on the table. “Let me explain, Yamashita. Please.” His voice still held a sharp edge, but in with an almost caring tone. Toru held his hand to his throat, having trouble regulating his breathing. “I’ll get you some water, you’ll take one of those, and then we’ll talk about this.” Toru nodded, staring at the powdered tablet on the table.

_If you’d just kept your damn issues in check, this never would have happened._

He sat in silence while internally berating himself until the captain came back. He set a plastic cup of water in front of him. 

“Take it easy, detective. Have a drink, take your pill, and I’ll explain” Toru did as he was told, feeling defeated. “Nowhere in your file does it say anything about your condition. For the purpose of keeping you out of unnecessary trouble, I’m going to assume that this was a simple _oversight_ .” Toru nodded, not looking him in the eye. “The problem is, those two medications in particular, along with what you’ve told me, are enough for any higher up to dismiss you from the force completely. They’d deem you unfit for duty, and that would be that.” The detective clenched his fists and his jaw simultaneously. “However, I’m not going to tell them.” Toru looked the captain in the eye for the first time since he’d re-entered the room. “You’re one of the best detectives this precinct has ever seen. I’ve never seen any issue in any of your work. While I think your attitude could use some work sometimes,” Onizawa said with a chuckle, “I could never see any reason to remove you from duty over an _oversight_ like this.” The detective relaxed in his seat. “However, I’m fairly certain there’s a much more serious reason for me to take you off of this case. And I’m going to need you to be honest with me. Can you do that?” “Yes, sir.” “Why is this case so personal to you, detective?” Toru took a deep, shuddering breath. “He killed my family. My father was a detective who got too close, and Morita killed him for it. I was six, and I was the only one that survived.” The captain closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face. “You’re brave, kid. I’ll give you that.” “Thank you, sir.” Onizawa chewed his lip in thought. “You know that makes this one massive conflict of interest, right?” “I understand, sir.” “Alright. Just, let me get this straight. Morita killed your family because your father was a cop who stuck his nose too far in?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“And so you _became_ a cop, in order to track him down.” 

“Yes.”

“Even with that still clearly haunting you to the point of dysfunction?”

“Arguable.”

“And you haven’t been keeping up with your meds, which usually help in stressful situations.”

“I’m trying my _best_ , here.”

“And you took this case as soon as it hit your desk, knowing how dangerous he is.”

“Yes.”

“And you _volunteered_ to go undercover with him?” The captain rubbed his temples.

“I did.”

“And he abducted and questioned you.”

“That’s correct.”

“And he broke into your house.”

“I’m sure he had Ryota do that, actually.”

“All of this, and you’re _HERE TODAY?!_ ”

“Well, yeah.” Toru shrugged. The captain opened his mouth, then closed it.

“Son, now you’ve got me wondering if you’re brave, or just plain crazy.” The younger cracked a smirk. “But it’s cops like you that make me want to be a captain. People who give anything to do what’s right. And I know I’m an asshole and I make your lives hell sometimes, but I do it because I know you can take it. I’ve got a great team here, don’t you think? Between you and Kanki, we never miss a lead.” Toru nodded. He couldn’t seem to find it in himself to speak, for some reason. 

“Speaking of, what _is_ going on between you and Kanki?” That question startled him out of his silence. “I’m confused, sir.” The captain looked at him knowingly. Toru sighed. “Tomo’s my only real friend. And the only one, besides you and a few therapists, that knows what happened. He’s been there for me through a lot or my worst years. I’ve known him since we were teenagers. He’s a great friend” “And not anything _more_ than a friend? I don’t know many friends who would use each other’s first names around the office.” “I’d never thought about it, really. He’s always been Tomo to me.” As if on command, Tomo appeared at one of the windows with his hands on the glass and his tongue stuck out. Toru smiled and waved him off. The captain made an odd face. “Right… Well, I believe we’re done here. I’m still going to send you home. We’ll run those tests another day. Get some rest. Take a few days, if you need it.” Toru nodded. “And also, talk to Kanki. He was really shaken up when he couldn’t find you, and it only got worse with that text. I’d rather not have him crying into a bowl of miso at his desk a _fourth_ time. Hell, take him with you for the day. He hasn’t got much to do.” “Yes sir.” They got up to leave. “And Yamashita, if Morita does contact you again, let me know immediately.” 

“Yes sir.”

“ _Morita_ texted _me?!_ ” Tomo sat on the floor of Toru’s living room with an empty bowl of ramen in his lap and a tray of mochi in front of him. “I think it was his man-servant Ryota that did it, but yes. The message came from Morita.” Toru was laying on his couch with his guitar on his chest, occasionally plucking a string. “And you wore _his clothes?!_ ” Toru closed his eyes. “Tomo, please don’t make me think about that...” Tomo frowned. “Oh, sorry I-” “They were so uncomfortable.” Toru said with a laugh. Tomo grinned. “The leader of the Tokyo yakuza is a man-baby.” Toru shook his head. “That’s the part that baffles me, out of all of this. He looked so _young_ . It couldn’t be the same guy. I haven’t given it much thought until now, but it should have been obvious. Even his name is different. Maybe his son? His nephew? We don’t know enough about the organization to know if he had any family or heirs to his work. If old Moriuchi is alive, he’s the one we should be looking for. The one I’ve met looks like a kid playing dress-up in his daddy’s shoes and tie. I don’t think he’s killed anyone.” Tomo asked a question that came out garbled around the mochi in his mouth. “Stop talking with your mouth full, ‘Mo.” Tomo held up a hand until he had finished chewing, then asked again. “What did he look like?” Toru thought for a moment. “He looked… almost feminine. Like a doll. Especially his eyes. They’re glassy. The brown and black almost blend together. He’s your height, I think. He’s got curly hair, spiked up a bit. A couple freckles on each side. It’s hard to tell if his mouth is closed because he’s got a pouty lip. I think he’s got tattoos on his arms. And he always looks bored, but still alert... And he’s irritating as _fuck_ .” Toru looked over to his friend on the floor, who he noticed was smirking. “What?” “ _Oh_ , nothing...” Tomo said teasingly. “Spit it out.” Toru narrowed his eyes. “Well, if it weren’t for that last part, I’d think maybe-” “Don’t finish that sentence, Tomo.” Toru warned, covering his face with his hands. “He disgusts me. He’s a criminal, possibly a killer, definitely _related_ to a killer, and he _kidnapped_ me. There’s nothing _attractive_ about him.” Tomo raised both hands in surrender. “I was just _going_ to say he sounds good looking. And you’re the one that said attractive, not me.” “Why would it matter even if he was? He’s a monster.” “I suppose. Just an observation.” “That stupid look he has ruins it anyway. He always looks like he’s scowling without actually doing so. It’s irritating.” Tomo shrugged. “When do you think he’s going to call?” “I don’t know. All I have to go by is the note, and what he said when I left. And can you stop acting so excited about this? It’s unsettling.” Toru said with a laugh. Tomo pouted. “I am _not!_ ” Toru rolled over on the couch to face him fully. “You asked me what he looked like, and you were about to say he sounded attractive. That’s weird, ‘Mo.” “Fine, fine. It’s kind of exciting. We’ve been working this case for months, and tracking this whole thing for years, and never learned a thing. And then you _met him!_ That’s not exciting?!” Toru rolled his eyes. “First of all, we already know it can’t be the same one. And second, no. It wasn’t exciting. I was terrified, uncomfortable, and annoyed the entire time.” “I _knowwww._ It’s just a lot to take in. I thought a little humor might help. In all seriousness, is there anything I can do to make it easier?” Toru set down his guitar and rolled off of the couch to sit with Tomo. “What you’re doing now is already perfect.” He laid back on the floor with his eyes closed and stretched his arms. “And what is it I’m doing that’s so perfect?” Tomo asked as he raised the last mochi to his mouth. “Being the only person I can truly trust.” Tomo sniffled. “Very funny. I was being genuine, asshole.” “I know you were.” Tomo was actually crying, as Toru found out when he opened his eyes. He was reading something on his phone and looked deeply upset. “Hey, ‘Mo, what’s wrong?” Tomo shook his head and started getting his things together as tears started streaming down his face. “M-m-my dog d-died at th-the vet’s. I-I gotta go.” He stuttered weakly. Toru pulled him into a tight hug. “Take it easy. I’m here if you need me.” Tomo nodded, hugged Toru tightly, and left. Toru lay back on the floor and closed his eyes again.

_Poor Tomo. He loves those dogs so much. I should do something for him. Maybe deliver him dessert tonight or something._

A few minutes went by in silence, then his phone rang in his room.

_I’m not answering that right now. It’s not Tomo’s ringtone, it’s not the captain, I’m not answering it._

It stopped, and he breathed deeply.

_The quiet is so nice someti-_

It rang again, and he scowled.

_Fine. Fuck you, whoever you are._

As he stood to retrieve his phone, it stopped again.

_You know what? Fuck it._

He went and picked it up anyway to check the call logs. Two missed calls from a private number, and no voicemails.

_Spam callers. Can’t anyone leave me the hell alone?_

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it wasn’t anything so simple. His suspicion was confirmed by a heavy knock at his door. Toru took his gun from the kitchen counter before walking silently toward the door. The visitor banged again, louder. The detective looked through the peephole in the door, and audibly choked.

_What the hell is Hercules doing here?!_


	7. Chapter Six

Toru put his back to the door, breathing heavily.

_Stay quiet, stay quiet, stay quiet…_

“I’ve already heard you. Open the door.”

“Stay the hell away from me!”

“You were given _one_ order. When he calls, you come. You did not listen. I’ve been ordered to fetch you myself.” Toru’s heart rate jumped tenfold at the thought of seeing Morita again.

_No… Not yet. I need a plan. I need a plan! An escape plan, a capture and arrest plan, an everything plan! Think, stupid!_

He held his back to the door forcefully in case his ex-abductor tried forcing his way in.

_I’m a police officer, damn it! Why is this suddenly so hard?!_

“Leave before I call the police.” He hoped he sounded braver than he felt. “They won’t get here in time.” Those words gave him chills. “In time for what?” Toru stepped away from the door just in time for it to be kicked open, snapping the latch and frame like twigs. Toru held his gun to Ryota’s face. He snatched it from him like it was nothing but a toy in the hands of a child. He stuffed a crumpled list into his now empty hand. “Gather your things and come outside. Do not take more than five minutes.” The ‘or else’ didn’t need to be spoken aloud. It was glaringly obvious. Ryota left a quivering Toru in his apartment to prepare for god only knows what kind of torture. He took a moment to scan the note.

_Wait… What the hell is this for, a slumber party?_

The small note, like the last, was a small white paper with an elegant black border.

_Prissy little bitch._ In a neat flowing scrawl, it read:

**_Bring with you the following:_ **

**_2-3 changes of clothes (nightwear as well)_ **

**_Toiletries_ **

**_Any medications (along with a list of allergies and prescriptions)_ **

**_Any other personal effects you deem necessary_ **

**_Your gun_ **

_Why the hell does he want me to bring my gun? Why any of this?! This is ridiculous! I don’t need Hercules storming back in here, though. Oh, what-the-fuck-ever. I’ll play along._

He grabbed a duffle bag from his closet and stuffed it with the items on the list.

_How did he know I take medication? I’ve been forgetting to take them lately. I don’t doubt he had someone look through my things when the first note was left. Fucking creeps._

He shook his head.

_Fuck, I’m almost out of time. Am I missing anything?_

He took a quick look around, spotting his guitar still leaned against the couch. It was packed quickly but carefully in its case, and he was out the door, stuffing a pack of cigarettes in his pocket. When he reached the street, Ryota was already waiting with his blindfold.

_Again?_

“Is this going to be a regular thing, Herc? I’m not a huge fan of sensory play.” Ryota responded with a scowl. He tied the blindfold tighter than it really needed to be, but Toru supposed it was deserved. It was a miracle he hadn’t just strangled him with it yet. He all but stuffed Toru into the back seat of a white SUV, snatching his phone from his pocket in the process. “Not _necessary_ .” Toru mumbled. “ _I_ will decide what is necessary. _You_ will learn to obey the orders you are given, before you begin suffering consequences.” Ryota snapped. The edge of controlled rage in his voice was almost enough to keep Toru from opening his mouth again. Almost. “What, he invites me over for a sleepover just to kill me? Why didn’t he just kill me the last two times I saw him?” The driver stayed silent. Just when Toru was starting to get annoyed with the long drive, Ryota announced their arrival. “I advise you to show more respect than you have previously,” he cautioned. “He isn’t in the best of states today.”

_What, is he throwing a temper tantrum or something?_

“Why am I even here again?” “Do not ask questions.”

_He wouldn’t say a damn word to me before._

“Feeling talkative today, huh Herc?” Toru still couldn’t see, but could definitely feel Ryota’s frustration with him. “Were it up to me, you would have been killed for seeing what you saw.”

_I barely even saw anyone’s faces…_

“Especially since those men were put to death because of you.”

_Put to death?!_

“You _killed_ them?! _All_ of them?! For what?!” “They failed to follow orders.”

_That’s bullshit!_

“And so they had to _die_ ?!” Toru was getting worked up. He’d packed away his medication without thinking to take one. Three men had been killed because he had been there. “They nearly exposed us, in their chase of vengeance.” There was no emotion in his voice. “You’re sick. You’re _MONSTERS_!” Ryota ignored his last outburst. “We’re here.” He stated again, trying in vain to silence Toru. 

“Take me home.” 

“I will not.” 

“I’m not talking to him again.” He heard Ryota get out of the car and open his door.

“At some point, you will have to learn that _you_ do not give the orders here.”

“Stuff it up your- Hey get the _fuck_ off me!” He was pulled from the seat by the back of his shirt. “You will learn to _follow_ orders.” He let him fall to the ground next to the car. Wherever they were had a strong echo and smelled of motor oil. A garage, maybe? “ _And_ you will learn to _respect_ master Morita. You have no idea who you’re dealing with or what you’ve gotten yourself into by being there that day. Tread carefully.” He dragged him upward by his arm, and out of the garage. Toru stopped protesting.

_Why am I suddenly so sure that I’m safe? Was it that dream? I don’t remember too much of it, but it had something to do with Morita. He was… different. Regardless, these men are dangerous. I need to keep that in mind, and watch what I say before I get myself killed._

He heard a door slam shut behind him, and the blindfold was ripped from his face again. He was back in the long hallway with all of the doors. Ryota stuffed his duffle bag into his arms. “Wait here.” He left Toru standing in the hallway and went back into the garage. A few seconds passed, and a door a few feet ahead opened with a quiet squeak. From inside came the sound of a few low voices, in the end of a hushed conversation. Morita stepped out with a long sigh. He ran his hands through his hair, looking toward the ceiling with distress clear on his face. He wore a suit identical to the one he wore the first time they’d met. Toru studied him, thinking about what Ryota had said.

_Not in the best state, huh? He looks like someone shot his puppy._

Toru looked away. He felt like he was intruding somehow. Morita noticed him standing there, and quickly composed himself. His usual bored expression took over again. “You’re late.” He accused. Toru shuffled his feet and said nothing. Ryota stepped back in holding Toru’s guitar case and set it roughly on the floor. “Careful with that, please.” Toru said quietly. Morita raised a brow. He turned and started down the hall. “Follow me.” he called without looking back. Toru picked up the case and followed. 

They stopped in front of the last room on the left, almost directly across the hall from the room he had woken up in during his first stay. He assumed it had been Morita’s. The room they entered now was smaller. It was decorated much the same, but with more color. The room was decorated in different hues and shades of purple. The floor was a warm off-white marble with gold flecks. The walls, save for the accent wall, were a deep hue of violet with elegant white trim. A silver dresser with a reflective top sat against the right wall. Along the top of the sat tiny crystal figures of different animals. Deer, foxes, birds, and koi fish all looking to be carefully crafted by hand. Over the dresser hung a large mirror like the one in Morita’s room. A walk-in closet in the corner held rows of empty hangers and drawers. The wall furthest from the door was brick textured and a dark oily silver in color, and had a warped reflective quality to it. It reminded Toru of graphite. The bed against that wall had lavender-grey sheets with a dark purple comforter and duvet. Next to the bed was a small silver night table with detailed handles. The small clock on top oddly lay on its face, the only thing out of place anywhere. A large ivory trunk sat at the end of the bed with a decorated silver lock at the front. Again, there were no windows.

_What the hell is the matter with this place? Are they vampires or something?_

Morita took a few steps into the room and folded his hands in front of him. “This would be my mother’s room. Take care not to break anything. My father would have your head, if he ever knew.” He said nonchalantly. “Your father?” Morita turned. “Yes, my _father_. You know, the strict male figure that raises a child to be respectable? Did you not have one?”

_Fuck you, pal…_

Toru tried not to react, but felt his eye twitch violently. Morita studied him for a moment, then spoke slowly. “ _Right_ , well, make yourself comfortable. You may put your things in the closet or the dresser, whichever you prefer. Do not touch the trunk. Did you bring the items I asked for?” Toru nodded stiffly, remembering the note Ryota had stuffed into his hand. He pulled his own list from his pocket, describing his medications and two allergies, handing it off to Morita.

“I take alp-”

“Yes, I can read. Thank you.” Morita cut him off shortly. While the gesture would usually seem rude, he sounded rather distracted instead.

_What’s his deal?_

“Alprazolam, Zoloft, are you aware that the fashion in which you take one of these is considered illegal in Japan?” Morita looked up at him with a raised brow. Toru was taken aback at the question. “How would you know how I take them?” Morita lowered the note and tilted his head slightly. “Upon your last visit, you had something of a breakdown, seemingly triggered by something I said. This usually points toward post-traumatic stress disorder. The manner in which you reacted to Ryota attempting to restrain you suggests major issues surrounding physical contact in that scenario, therefore also suggesting one or more major anxiety disorders. There are only so many things that can be used to treat either of these, and even fewer drugs that can be used together to treat both. I expected Zoloft, but Xanax… It would be somewhat of a stretch to prescribe for your symptoms, unless you were to use it situationally. Which, in Japan, is considered misuse. I’m sure your doctor made you aware of this, and properly cautioned you not to tell anyone. The fact that you are not in prison means you likely obeyed, am I correct?” Toru stood stunned, nodding dumbly.

_How did he figure all of that out just from an attack?! How does he know so much about this?_ _And I technically told the captain, but he doesn’t need to know that._

Morita moved closer. “Toru, may I call you Toru? You’re here again because I have more questions for you,” His voice softened ever so slightly. “And also because I want to help you.” Toru took a step back. He couldn’t seem to find his voice, yet again. Morita studied him, nodded, and stepped around him into the hallway. “Make yourself comfortable. We’ll talk later. Unpack, and you’ll be called once dinner is ready.”

_I really don’t understand him at all. Every time I think I have a grasp on the type of person he is or what he’s going to do next, he surprises me again. What the hell? What does he want from me?_

He heard Morita’s footsteps continue down the hall, a door opening and closing, and silence. He sat on the edge of the bed, thinking.

_He’s so strange. This place is so strange. It’s so mixed between traditional and western. He wears his shoes inside! I’m wearing my shoes inside! And if he’s a relative of Moriuchi, why does he instead go by Morita? That’s highly out of character for a crime family, to just up and change their title. Names mean everything. Honor, reputation, respect, all of the things that give them power. Whatever the case, all I have to do is answer his questions again, and be on my way home. Right?_

He got up to unpack his bag, hanging his clothes neatly in the large closet and arranging his prescription bottles on the night table. He tipped up the clock on the night table, and read 5:08 pm. Toru looked over to his guitar still sitting by the door.

_I guess I’ve got time._

He sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed as he pulled his guitar from its case and checked the strings. After a few minutes of tuning, he plucked a single string. The soft sound filled the room as he began to play a song. He hummed along to the tune with his eyes closed. The sound of Morita’s footsteps in the doorway went unnoticed, drowned out by the melody. Toru continued with no idea he’d gained an audience. When he opened his eyes at the end of the song, he was startled to see Morita leaning casually in the doorway. His head leaned back against the frame, eyes closed, shoulders slumped, hands in his pockets, and one foot kicked up. Toru’s face reddened slightly at the realization that Morita had been listening to him play. 

“Who taught you to play?” Morita asked, unmoving.

“I uh, I learned on my own, as a teenager.” Toru answered cautiously.

“What else do you play?”

“I can play bass, but it isn't my favorite. I sing some, too.”

Morita hummed. “What was that song?”

Toru tensed. “It um… It doesn’t have a name.”

“Don’t lie to me, please. There isn’t any real reason to, and I don’t much appreciate it.” He rolled his eyes like Toru was a child telling him an outlandish tale.

_How does he know? What else does he know?_

Toru said nothing.

“Very well. If it doesn’t have a name, does it at least have words? I heard you humming something.” Morita seemed genuinely curious. Toru took a deep breath before answering. “I wanted to write something for my parents. They died when I was very young. I never really found the words, but the music spoke to me. I was thinking of calling it Smiling Down.” Morita turned his head to face him, but still didn’t move from the doorway.

“How?” He asked after a moment. Toru had a good idea of what he meant, but had to make sure he was really hearing him right. No one had ever asked him that question so casually before. Then again, this was Morita he was talking to.

“How what?”

“Your parents. How did they die?” He asked quietly this time, likely realizing he’d been rather blunt the first time. Toru shook his head.

_Your family killed them, you son of a dog._

“I’d... rather not. I don’t want to think about it right now.” He rubbed his hands over his face and looked over to his pills on the night table. “My mother...” Morita started, and cut himself off. Toru turned to look at him, and he finally moved into the room. He stopped in front of the white chest at the end of the bed for a moment, then sat next to Toru on the edge of the duvet. He didn’t seem to notice Toru shrink away from him slightly. “My mother died when I was nine years old.” He took a deep breath in and exhaled heavily before continuing. “My father killed her.”


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I forgot to mention this before, but I have a Tumblr blog dedicated to my writing! I post occasional quotes, chapter and work updates, and other things there. My personal blog is also available in the bio. Enjoy!
> 
> -Andy
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/to-tokyo-and-back

* * *

“Your _father?_ ” Toru looked to Morita for a deeper explanation.

“He killed her… For defending _me._ ” Toru only blinked.

_What do I even say to that?_

“I… I don’t want to sound rude. May I ask?” Morita nodded once before continuing. “On my ninth birthday, my father gave me a gun. He said he would teach me to use it the next day. I didn’t want it. It scared me. My mother always tried protecting me from him, but it was no use.” Morita lowered his gaze to his shoes. “When he put the gun in my hand, I cried. My father was going to pistol whip me for being weak, and my mother stopped him. They fought, she tried to take the gun away, and he shot her in the head. I watched her die. After that, I never held a gun again, no matter how hard he tried to force me.” His tone didn’t change at all as he said this, but Toru could hear his voice start to quiver toward the end. Bile rose in his throat at the image that formed in his mind of a young Morita watching his mother executed before his eyes. He reached to place a hand on the man’s shoulder without thinking, but Morita stood and cleared his throat before Toru made contact. “Anyway, dinner is ready. Follow me.”

Down the hall on the right was a set of wooden double doors. Inside, red and gold floor pillows circled a large low table laid full of dishes of different types and styles. On the left, an array of different sushi rolls and platters. Toward the middle, steaming pots of soup sat surrounded by side dishes of vegetables, eggs, dumplings, and rice. Toru noticed that the only dishes that contained any type of fish or meat sat on the right side of the table. He tilted his head in confusion. 

_This looks like enough to feed a family, but Morita didn’t mention anyone else. Then again, it’s Morita. He’s strange, to say the least. And why is it organized like this? Does he have OCD or something?_

Morita’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. “Are you going to sit down? Help yourself to anything. The dishes from the left to middle have no meat or fish, as I’m vegetarian. Anything on the right is all yours. I’ve asked Ryota not to join us. We have a lot to talk about.” The hair on the back of Toru’s neck stood up. 

_At least Hercules isn’t here to kill me if I say something wrong._

Morita walked around to the far side of the table and sat down, waving Toru to sit across from him. The taller sat down slowly. He looked around at the food in front of him, but touched nothing. “Well don’t look so nervous. It’s not poisoned, I assure you.” Morita said boredly. Before Toru could respond, he continued. “Speaking of which, you don’t seem to have the same presence about you as you did on your previous visit. No spitfire attitude, no excessive use of vulgarity, you seem to be suppressing yourself a great deal. What’s changed?” Morita looked him over carefully, like he was looking for the answer somewhere on his person. Toru could feel the weight of his gaze as it moved over him.

_Even when he’s being so casual, he’s so intense. Why is he getting to me like this?_

“I’ve asked you a question.” Toru took no notice and continued staring at a bowl of dumplings, still lost in his internal dialogue.

_I thought Onizawa had a pretty heavy presence, but this is a new level. You’re intimidating without even trying. I have to get a grip before you start spitting questions like last time. The problem is-_

Morita seemed to be reading his mind. “What seems to be your problem?” The sudden voice shocked him into finishing his thought aloud. “-I’m afraid of you.” Toru knew Morita had heard him by the change in his face. He winced at the blunt statement before quickly returning to his usual thoughtful-but-disinterested look. “That is entirely understandable, though I had hoped this wouldn’t become the case. I’d like you to know I have no intent to harm you in any fashion.” Toru wanted to apologize for the outburst, but the matter seemed settled. “I… I appreciate your kindness and hospitality, but may I ask why you’re doing this? I don’t understand.”

_Kindness and hospitality my ass. Sure he hasn’t killed me yet, but he’s brought me here against my will twice now._

Morita nodded, placing a few rolls and a steamed dumpling on his plate. “That is a fair question. I don’t expect you to trust me so soon, especially considering the circumstances in which we’ve met. I’ll explain, but I’d at least like to see you eat first. I can go and get some sake if you’d like.” Toru nodded, placing a bowl of soup and a dumpling in front of himself. Morita stood and left the room with a quiet “excuse me”. The detective sat in silence, poking at a dumpling with his chopsticks before picking it up and taking a bite.

_Why is he doing this? Why does he keep saying he wants to “help” me? With what? He still hasn’t told me anything about why I’m here. And while I’m not as frankly terrified as I was last time, I’m still not happy to be here again. They’re monsters. Killers. Kidnappers. And douchebags. Morita on his own is bad enough, but his man-servant with his stupid spiels about orders and respect? Ugh…_

Under his breath, he mocked Ryota’s last lecture. “... _I_ will decide what is necessary. _You_ will learn to obey the orders you are given, before you begin suffering consequences.” he muttered bitterly.

“Is that so?” Morita asked from behind him. Toru flinched, dropping the dumpling he forgot he was holding into his soup with a splash. “I-” He couldn’t find words to make a good enough excuse.

“That sounds like something I’m sure Ryota has barked a thousand times. I’m guessing he’s been reaching his nerve’s end with your attitude?” A hint of a smirk showed on Morita’s face. Just the tiniest raise of the corner of his pale lips. Toru almost chuckled. Morita sat opposite him again, setting a small tray with a sake bottle and two cups in the middle of the table. The antique black bottle was intricately painted with a cherry blossom branch over a great wave on one half, and Mount Fuji standing tall over bamboo swaying in a blue gust of wind on the other. Shading that shouldn’t have been possible in such tiny detail brought the whole piece to life. Around the thin neck of the bottle, tiny letters swirled and seemed to disappear into Mount Fuji’s peak, or vice versa. It was far too small to read, but looked to be a long string of names. The cups were black as well, but not with the same soft shape. They were chunks of black crystal with the hollow chiseled in, beautiful in their roughness. As they moved in the light, a mesmerizing shimmer showed under the surface. Morita poured Toru a cup and held it out to him. Toru felt a strange chill run under his skin when his fingers brushed with Morita’s on the small cup. He almost dropped it, surprised by the weight of the heavy crystal. Toru took a sip, feeling the other’s gaze on him again. “Why do you keep staring at me like that?” Toru questioned, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. Morita met his eyes and tilted his head before speaking. “You’re… Interesting. Difficult to read. Your expressions are guarded. Your movements are guarded. Your speech, even, has become more guarded. You’re cloaking yourself… For what? Is it me?” Toru set his cup down. “Do you want the truth?” Morita nodded. “Of course. Anything else would be counterproductive, wouldn’t it?” The detective fought the urge to roll his eyes. “It’s exactly that.” Morita raised a brow, and Toru continued. “You speak with such formality and intensity. It’s unnerving. Not to mention, I still don’t know why I’m here. I was taken, _again_ , from my home. You haven’t given me a single straight answer yet except for your name, you keep telling me you want to help me but you won’t tell me what that even means, and you keep _studying_ me like I’m some sort of _science experiment._ What do you _want_ ?” He hadn’t noticed that his voice had started to raise toward the middle of his response. The corner of Morita’s lip quirked ever so slightly. “There it is. That temper of yours tells me more about you than anything you’ve been willing to share so far. _Now_ we can continue.” He picked up an empty sake cup and held it out to his agitated guest. “Would you mind?” “ _TELL_ me why I’m _here_ first.” He set it back down. “Fair enough.” He sat back, resting his weight on his arms. “My family operates as part of the Inagawa-Kai, even though we aren't tied by blood. My grandfather was a civilian who saved the life of one of their Tokyo leaders many years ago, and his kindness was repaid with a place at the boss's side. Our code of honor dictates that none will suffer where we can aid. From what I can tell, you have suffered at the hand of my family. You’re wary of me, you were distressed by the mention of my name, and you’re being treated medically for severe trauma. It is my wish and my responsibility to ease your pain in any way I can.” Toru twitched. “And what do you gain from this? I doubt you go around _helping_ everyone your family has hurt.” Morita hung his head back and breathed deeply. “I suppose... My honor, and your trust.” Toru held back a scoff. “There’s nothing you could do to make me trust you. Why does that matter to you anyway?”

_I really do need to work on playing nice, don’t I?_

“You say that, but what kind of man would I be if I didn’t try?” The detective chuckled bitterly. “What kind of man _are_ you?” The host picked his head up and tilted it to the side in thought. “Not the kind you believe me to be.” He picked up a roll with his chopsticks, tossed it high in the air, caught it again, and took a bite. “I’m… How would one say, complex? But I am a man of my word. When I say that I plan to help you to overcome your condition, I mean it. And after that, you can decide whether you trust me or not.” Toru did scoff this time. “What makes you think anything is that _simple?_ You don’t just _overcome_ what I’ve been through. With or without your _help_. What would that even consist of, exactly? What is it you even plan to do?” Morita sighed. “Will you pour a cup of sake for me or should I do it myself? It’s rude to make someone pour their own sake, you know.” He rolled his head back boredly.

_This son of a bitch… I’ve had it._

“You know,” Toru grit his teeth around the words. “The longer I’m here, the more I think you don’t really know what you’re doing.” Morita slammed his fist down on the table suddenly, shaking the dishes closest to him. His nostrils flared with his increasingly heavy breathing. The detective continued on. “When you kidnapped me the _first_ time, I was scared. Then I didn’t know _what_ to think. But _now,_ I see it. You’re just a little kid playing dress-up in daddy’s office, aren’t you?” He’d struck a nerve. “ _You,_ ” Morita spat the word out. “Have _NO_ idea who you’re dealing with. I have _tried_ getting through to you politely. There is _so much_ you do not understand. You haven’t the slightest clue what I’ve done for you already.” It was Toru’s turn to yell now. “Like _what?!_ You’ve abducted me _twice_ now! And for _what?_ So you can pretend to care about me?! What is it you really want? Just to torture me? Keep bringing me here until I lose it?! _WHY AM I HERE?!_ ” 

Morita shoved himself away from the table and stood, towering over the other.

_“BECAUSE IF I DON’T KEEP YOU SAFE THEY’LL KILL YOU!”_


	9. Chapter Eight

Toru went silent. He blinked, then yelled back. “THAT’S  _ BULLSHIT! _ ” At the same time, Ryota charged into the room, ready to grab Toru by his collar. “Do not touch him.” The boss growled. “He doesn’t know what’s going on here. I’ll handle it.” Ryota backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

“If Ryota had not saved you in that restaurant, you would have been killed. We-” “ _ Saved _ me? You-”

“ _ LET _ me finish, please. And do not interrupt me again, if you so want to know what’s going on. Clear?” Toru nodded, relaxing his tense shoulders and sitting back on his cushion. He took a long, deep breath, and nodded again for the other to continue.

“We are not those who sedated you, nor those who shot at you. The group opposing us is far more aggressive in its campaign of this war than we are. Ryota saw a civilian, you, being taken. He stopped them and brought you to me instead. Now while I’m not entirely sure why he wanted you in the first place, it couldn’t be anything good. I know my opponent. You wouldn’t have lasted the day. Would you have any idea why he’d take an interest in you?” The detective swallowed thickly, taking in the startling new information. “He… He who? I don’t even know who it is that you’re talking about.” Morita folded his hands in front of his mouth. “Toru… How long have you lived in Tokyo?” 

“All of my life. Why?”

“So I’m sure you’ve heard rumors about my family. Or rather, the other half of my family.” He spoke slowly, as if he was afraid of startling the other.

“I’m not sure I follow. You’re Morita. I hadn’t heard of you before we met in your office.” Morita tilted his head, chewing the inside of his cheek.

“Then what was it that set you off that night?”

“Your name… It sounds so much like another that I’ve heard. I must have had you confused with someone else.”

“ _ Moriuchi, _ I presume?” Morita offered with clear distaste.

“How did you know that?”

He lowered his hands from his face with a sigh. “That name belongs to my father. And as of recently, now belongs to my brother. I take after my mother’s name, as a way of separating myself from their ways.”

“I still don’t understand… What is this war then? What is it all for?” Toru rubbed idly at his neck as his pulse raised without his knowledge. Morita caught it. “Toru, please take a slow, deep breath. What’s on your mind right now?”

“I’m f-fine… No… H-how did you...” Toru took a shaky breath, then did as Morita asked. A weight disappeared in his chest that he hadn’t even noticed before. “How did you know I was going to have an attack?” 

Morita chuckled lightly. “Why do you think I’ve been studying you so much?” 

Toru answered bluntly. “Because you’re intensely creepy?” Morita chewed his lip and sighed, “You have a few tells. Your temper flares up, you rub your face or neck while you talk, your pulse raises rapidly, classic signs of an anxiety attack.”

“I...” Toru started and stopped, feeling no need to get defensive when Morita was only right. “Thank you. I hadn’t realized. I can pay closer attention to that now.” He watched in awe as the barest hint of a smile crossed Morita’s face. “Of course. I told you I wanted to help you, and I fully intend to do so. What was it that was pushing you over the edge? What’s on your mind?”

“Um… My father. Everything you were talking about… It made me remember my father.” He brought his knees up to his chest and folded his arms around them. The position made his leg injury throb, but he didn’t care. Morita studied him as he did. “Alright, let’s make a trade. I’ll tell you more about this war and my family if you tell me about your father. Is that a fair deal?” Toru nodded, poking at a roll on his plate. “And for buddha’s sake, would you please eat something?” The blonde made a face, but did as asked. A sip of sake and an eel roll later, Morita was ready to begin.

“I’ll go first. I know I’ve kept you waiting quite a bit. I am Morita. I use my mother’s name because my father’s legacy of violence disgusts me. This war started because I ran away from home at a young age, and my brother has been trying to punish me for disgracing the family ever since. It escalated when my father aged out of his position and passed the business to him about a year ago. He found out I was still in Tokyo, and has been vicious in his endeavor of bringing me home, dead or alive. The violence that plagues this city is all my fault. All of the murders you’ve heard about are my fault. Your involvement in the shootout that night was my fault. And I’m sorry.” With each word, his voice seemed to grow more pained.

_ He blames himself for all of this? Maybe he should, but it’s still harsh to say that  _ everything _ that’s happened is his fault. All he did was run away. Hold on, why am I sympathizing with him? How does he do that?! _

“You look like you’re getting lost again. What are you thinking about?” Toru blinked, startled. “Just… processing. I guess it’s my turn now?” Morita stared intently for a moment before responding. “If you’re ready, then yes.”

_ Here goes nothing… _

“My parents and my little brother were killed when I was six. My father… He was a detective. He...” The shorter looked like he wanted to interrupt, but stayed silent. Toru took a shaky breath before continuing. “Can I um, can I grab my pills really quick?” “No.” Morita answered with no room for argument. “Alright, uh… He was a detective in the organized crime unit. He was in charge of the Moriuchi case.” From the corner of his downcast vision, he saw Morita tense harshly and stand. Toru picked his head up to see what was happening. Morita stood stiff and still with his palms pressed together in front of his face, his intense stare focused on Toru. “Did you ever  _ think… _ ” He practically growled, “...that perhaps this is something you could have mentioned sooner? That maybe this could be important information?” Toru gulped and opened his mouth to come up with some kind of excuse, but Morita cut him off before he could. “When were you going to tell me that your father was Yu Koyanagi?”

_ How does he know that?! _

“How do you know his name?” In an instant, all of the mannerisms and emotion Morita had been starting to show since Toru’s arrival seemed to disappear, leaving him cold and expressionless again. His hands were folded in front of him, his jaw was set firm, and his eyes once again looked intensely bored. “Toru, where were you  _ exactly  _ when your father was killed?” The detective began to shake as the memory played on a loop in his mind. “I was outside, and I hid when I saw them. The tree in our yard had low branches, and my father built me a playhouse at the top. I saw everything through the window from up there. Why does it matter? And why do you always answer my questions with more questions?!” Morita’s face twitched in clear agitation. “I’ll warn you again, watch your tone with me. I’m reaching my nerves’ end again. As for your answer, I was in the very room when they were killed. My father sent my brother and I as children to witness many of his business dealings, thinking it would make us stronger as men. My brother and I both saw you. He wanted to alert my father’s men, but I wouldn’t allow it. Violence like that always did disgust me. And so we watched your father shot, and then your mother, and then your baby brother. My father wanted to make sure there would be no one to hold a grudge later on. They’d forgotten completely that there was a fourth target. You. Those particular  _ “fixers” _ as my father called them always were a little sloppy. I suppose this is why my brother’s men wanted to get to you so badly in the restaurant. He’s found you. And so, like I said before, I  _ must  _ keep you safe. If he’s already caught your scent, one step outside of the compound could very well kill you. If there’s anything else you need from your apartment, let me know and I’ll have Ryota retrieve it for you. He’ll be bringing the rest of your clothes, as well. Or…” He looked Toru up and down critically, and wrinkled his nose slightly. “...maybe not. If you’re going to be staying here,-” Toru had been taking time to process everything Morita was saying. It was all too much. He tuned out to calm down for a minute, but snapped back in when Morita mentioned him staying longer. “I’m not staying here.” He cut Morita off abruptly, and didn’t wait for a response before standing to leave to his room. “This is insane. I want to go home.” He spoke far more calmly than he felt. The other’s fists clenched at his sides. “I don’t remember listing that as an option. You don’t understand-” “And I don’t  _ care! _ I want to go home. I don’t want to be a part of whatever the hell you have going on here. I want my fucking life back. I don’t need you’re fucking butler abducting me again, I don’t need you  _ protecting  _ me, or  _ fixing  _ me, or whatever else it is you think you’re doing. I want to go home. Now.” Morita moved faster than Toru could blink, and had him pinned to the wall behind him before he could even process that he wasn’t standing across the table from him anymore. Glassy dark eyes bored holes into his own, close enough to count each long eyelash framing them. A hand gripped the collar of his shirt over his heart, holding him still and in place against the wall. The other was curled into a shaky fist surrounded by small cracks in the wall, just inches left of his face. Toru flicked his eyes over to it, then back to Morita’s rage-filled face, far too close to his own. Only Toru’s extra few inches of height kept their noses from brushing. If he weren’t scared witless, he may have found it funny that someone smaller than him was holding him hostage in such a way. The feeling of the smaller man’s knuckles on his skin felt odd. Too heavy. Too warm. No one but Tomo ever touched him. His cold and outwardly unfriendly demeanor didn’t allow for it. Toru looked Morita in the eye and slowly started to raise a hand to loosen the grip on his shirt, moving like he was edging around a wild animal. The fist next to his head snatched his hand and held it firmly against the wall near where the cracks had begun to form. Toru flinched and swallowed heavily. He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, just staring back at the man before him. When Morita spoke, his breath fanned over Toru’s neck and made his skin crawl. His voice was somewhere between a growl and a whisper. “Toru, I’m going to ask you  _ one _ more time. Watch your tone, and do not cut me off when I’m speaking to you. I’m reaching my limit with you. I’ve been as patient as I can be, and you’ve been entirely rude from the time that we met. If you don’t trust me, that’s fine. If you don’t like me, that’s  _ fine. _ But in my home, you will respect me. Are we clear?” The blonde shivered, and Morita licked his lips before addressing him again. “I asked you a question. Are we  _ clear? _ ” “Y-yes sir.”

_ What the fuck is wrong with me? I could have fucking heabutt him instead. Why didn’t I?! _

Morita raised an eyebrow at the title, but said nothing. He released his grip on Toru’s shirt and hand, huffed out a long breath, and gently brushed a few strands of hair away from Toru’s bandaged cheek.

_ Get your damn hands away from me already… _

“Have you seen a doctor for your wounds?” He asked in a low voice. “No, I hadn’t thought of it.” The shorter huffed in mild irritation. “If not properly treated, you’ll scar far worse than necessary. Follow me, please.” He finally stepped out of Toru’s space and started toward the door. With his back still to Toru, he spoke again. “Though it is probably ill-advised to give you my name, I’d much prefer it to you calling me  _ sir _ again. Not in this setting, at least.” He turned to look vaguely over his shoulder at Toru. “You may call me Taka.” The blonde’s mouth opened slightly in shock.

_ His name is Taka… Taka Morita… I like how that sounds. _

“Are you coming or not?” Toru took a careful step away from the wall and followed Taka out into the hallway.


	10. Chapter Nine

Toru was led back to Taka’s grey and silver themed bedroom. As he stepped inside, memories of his first visit flooded his mind. He stiffened slightly when Taka tapped his shoulder gently, tearing his eyes away from the bed he hadn’t realized he’d been staring at. “In here, please.” He gestured to an open door on the left of the closet, revealing a large and warmly lit bathroom. Toru stepped in and looked around. Like the other rooms he’d seen, the attention to detail was absolutely breathtaking. The walls themselves were a light silvery color with a subtle amethyst shine to them. A large pool in the far right corner seemingly carved straight from obsidian reminded him of the sake cups from dinner. He suddenly felt bad for not pouring one for Taka. The pool was filled by a small waterfall coming from a shelf full of glass bottles of different colored liquids. Next to it was a glass shower stall with a bamboo tile floor. A long silvery white counter took up the length of the left wall, while the mirror took up the entirety of the wall up to the high ceiling. Small candles flickered here and there at the back of the counter. Baskets of fluffy towels and more glass bottles full of colors filled shelves on the right wall. “Sit on the edge of the bath and roll up your jeans so I can re-bandage your leg, please.” Taka asked calmly. Toru did as instructed, watching Taka while he did. Taka reached for a basket on a high shelf on the wall, just inches out of his reach. Toru smirked, and stood to help. “Do _not_ even think about it.” Taka said without turning around. Toru raised his hands in surrender, and sat on the edge of the bath again. Taka struggled for another minute or so, while Toru watched in mild amusement, and eventually sighed in defeat. “Alright. Could you please?” He pointed to the basket he had been reaching for, and Toru retrieved it for him. “Thank you.” The blonde nodded and sat on the edge of the bath once again, losing his balance and nearly falling backwards into the steaming water. Taka dropped the basket he was holding and caught Toru’s arm before he could fall. “While I’ll gladly tend your existing injuries, I’m no doctor and I wouldn’t be of any help if you were to fall and crack open your skull.” Taka said with a barely noticeable smirk as he gathered the first aid supplies from the fallen basket on the floor. He knelt on the floor in front of Toru and reached for his injured leg. “May I?” His hands hovered a few inches away from the bandaged injury while he waited for Toru’s permission. Toru nodded, feeling his heartbeat pick up. He remembered when Taka first tried to touch him, and how he had dodged him. He remembered waking up to see that his injuries had been carefully treated. He remembered when their fingers brushed on the sake cup. He remembered just a few minutes ago, when Taka was angry and trapped him against the wall, and how even then he was careful to be gentle.

_He’s intense, and an asshole, possibly a bit of a sociopath, but from what I can tell he’s sincere. He said he wouldn’t hurt me, and he hasn’t._

Lost in thought, he’d stopped paying attention to Taka. He could distantly hear his name being called, but unconsciously brushed it off as another intrusive thought demanding his attention. He yelped as he was shaken back into awareness when he felt a tapping on his knee. Again, Taka caught him before he could fall into the water. He held a roll of gauze wrapping in one hand, and Toru’s shoulder with the other, releasing him when he sat fully upright again. “Toru? Are you alright? You looked anxious. Is there something you want to talk about?” Toru shook his head, looking down at his leg. Taka hadn’t touched the bandages yet. He spoke quietly, not meeting Toru’s eyes. “I wanted to make sure you were okay before I did anything. You’re jumpy, and that’s my fault. I apologize for my behavior before. I never intended to be so aggressive. I was frustrated, and I didn’t handle myself as well as I could have. Please forgive me if I frightened you.” Toru gripped the ledge of the bath on either side of him and sighed. “You just… caught me off guard. I’m fine. It’s fine.” He kept his gaze low, his hair shading his eyes from Taka’s view. “You don’t have to lie. What I did was wrong. I betrayed what little trust you had in me. Is there anything I can do to amend it?” Toru gnawed the inside of his cheek.

_What will happen if I ask again? Is he going to throw another fit? Will it be any different if I ask nicely? I know I sounded like a spoiled prick before. Well, it’s worth a shot…_

“Um, after this, I’d still like to go home… If that’s okay with you, I mean.” He flicked his gaze up to look Taka in the eye, and was surprised by the defeated look on his face. “Can we compromise then?” Taka asked hopefully.

_He reminds me of a turtle… He starts coming out of his shell when we start to talk more, then darts back in when he feels attacked. I really should be trying harder. He seems to be, so why can’t I? I don’t hold him accountable anymore, but I still don’t feel right even pretending to be friends with him. Fuck, he asked me a question, didn’t he?_

He took a deep breath through his nose, and exhaled as he spoke. “Compromise how?” Taka set down the gauze he was holding and slowly started to peel away the old wrappings. “I propose this; Stay here for tonight, and Ryota will bring you home tomorrow afternoon. I still have a few things I’d hoped to discuss over dinner, but there wasn’t a chance. And I’d like for him to keep watch over you for a few days, just to ensure that no harm comes to you out of my care.”

_Are you fucking serious right now?_

“No offense, but I’d rather not have Hercules stalking me. He already gives me the creeps. I don’t really want to go about my day with him breathing down my neck.” Taka chuckled quietly. “While I fully understand how he can come off rather intimidating, I’m afraid I’ll have to insist. He won’t be ‘breathing down your neck’, I assure you. He’ll be discreet and keep a distance to make you comfortable, but he’ll be close by in case anything were to happen. Until I know what my brother is planning next, it just isn’t safe for you to be alone. If I can’t protect you here, then you should at least be protected in your home. That in itself is uncomfortably risky in my opinion, but I won’t keep you here against your will. Is that not a fair compromise?” Taka peeled away the last of the old gauze. The angry-looking gash had begun to close over the past few days, and all of the swelling had since passed. He inspected it carefully and nodded to himself. Toru frowned, pursing his lips back and forth, then sighed. “Fine. I’ll stay tonight, leave tomorrow, and Ryota can stick around for three days, tops. Deal?”

“Four.” Taka insisted.

“Three.”

“Four _._ ”

“ _Three._ ”

“Has anyone ever told you that you argue like a child?”

“ _Two!_ ”

“ _Fine,_ three days. No more, no less.” Taka sighed. Toru fought the urge to stick his tongue out. 

_Okay, maybe I spend a little too much time with Tomo. But I won! I get to go home tomorrow, at least. Having Ryota follow me around isn’t ideal, but the captain did say I didn’t have to work for a while, so at least they won’t know I’m a detective._

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself. I’m only trying to help you.” Taka said, clearly fighting to keep a small smile off of his face. “I should add that at the smallest sign of danger, Ryota will bring you back here immediately. That is non negotiable. Clear?” Toru answered with a huff of breath and a glare at Taka, who was currently busying himself with gathering up more supplies and obviously ignoring Toru’s pouting. He opened a bottle of peroxide and soaked a couple of cotton swabs in it. “Fortunately, it doesn’t appear that you’ll need stitches.” Toru paled. Needles terrified him beyond all belief. “This however may sting some, and I’m sorry in advance.” Toru grit his teeth and clenched his fists around the edge of the bath as Taka applied the antiseptic. He proceeded to place a gauze pad lightly over the wound, tape it into place, and wrap the area in fresh gauze. When finished, he looked back up to Toru’s face. “Your cheek will probably have mostly healed by now I’m sure, but I’d still like to take a look. Lean toward me.”

_This is weird. He’s been way too close to me for way too long now. I don’t like it… I think. Or maybe it’s just weird. Whatever. I just want it over with, either way._

Taka cupped his jaw lightly to hold him still while he looked over the healing graze. “It looks alright, but I’m going to disinfect it just in case. I have aloe vera to help lessen the scarring, if you’d like.”

_Way too close…_

“That’s uh…” He sat up straight, leaning back up and away from Taka. “That’s okay. Thanks, though. But could I maybe do this myself?” Taka’s expression was hard to decipher. “I’d prefer to do it, if you don’t mind. My hands will be steadier.”

“Please?” Taka sighed, handing over the bottle and a few more swabs. “Use the mirror, please. And be careful. It could reopen if you aren’t gentle.” Taka gathered up the basket and glared at the high shelf it belonged on. “Do you want me to-” “No. It’s staying down here now. Fuck this damn thing.”

_Did he just curse? I think that’s the first time I’ve heard him curse. Did I do something?_

“Hey, Taka, are you alright?” Toru asked cautiously. “Why do you ask?” He set the basket on the counter next to Toru, then turned to face him. The blonde glanced over, and looked away. “No reason, just asking.” Taka braced his hands on the edge of the counter and stared at Toru, who wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’ve asked you before not to lie to me. If there’s something on your mind, simply say so.” He sighed.

_How does he do that?_

“Sorry. Just don’t think I’ve heard you curse before. Is something wrong?” Taka nodded. “I appreciate your concern. And you’re correct, I don’t use expletives quite as often as you do.” He cracked a tiny smile, but it quickly faded as he continued. “However, I don’t think that I’m quite ready to discuss what I’m thinking about, given how our talks tend to go.” Toru picked at the bandage on his face nervously, not taking his eyes off of his reflection to avoid Taka’s ever intense stare. “That’s fair, I guess. Can I ask you something else then?” 

“You may.” 

_I have so many questions. Where do I start? Should I be trying to collect information even if I’m off the case?_

“Is it just you and Ryota here?” From the corner of his eye, he saw Taka pause. “I have a moderately large team of staff, but they’re given leave while you are here.” Confused, Toru turned to face Taka. “Why?” Taka shook his head. “I’m sure you know it must be dangerous to have you here. While I do not condone unnecessary violence, there are still illegal activities involved in much of my business. I keep the identities of my staff and associates private, for their own safety. And for yours. They’re not all very pleased to see an outsider in the compound, especially during times like these. Many in my close circle have been hunted, kidnapped, killed, or worse. While I have hope that you wouldn’t intentionally or unintentionally expose us or our location, they are not wrong in believing that you are a liability. Please do not mistake their suspicion for hostility. They’ve been through much recently. So many of my close acquaintances have been turning up dead.” Toru looked down, seeing Taka’s hands balled into fists on the counter. His face revealed nothing, but Toru was starting to pick up more from his body language. It was much harder to hide that than an expression.

_So they were his men. He really cared about them though. Why not just turn himself in to his brother, if he wants to save his friends so badly? And what the hell does he mean by “compound?” Where are we? He claims to still be hiding in Tokyo, but how?_

“Oh… I’m sorry...” He brought his gaze to the counter in front of him, staring at the medical supplies he still hadn’t touched. Taka glanced over and sighed. “I’d appreciate it greatly if you didn’t feel the need to apologize for things that are out of your control, and would focus on taking care of yourself, being that you were so adamant about doing so on your own. Otherwise, allow me.” Toru was getting fed up with him constantly being too close, and asking repeatedly to let him rewrap his injuries was just a few steps past too much. “Why do you want to do it so badly? Why does it bother you so much when I want to do it myself?” Taka ducked his head down at the questions, then spoke stiffly. “Has it occurred to you that I don’t just want to help, but that I need to? That I’ve caused enough suffering, and need to do good now? Your family died at the hands of my own. I can’t change that fact. What I _can_ do is heal you, as small of an act as it may be. Not to mention, you’re terrible at taking care of yourself.” Toru scoffed. “I am not.” Taka raised a brow. “You’ve changed your bandages how many times since the occurrence of your injury?”

_Fuck you… I’ve had other things to worry about lately. And whose fault is that, anyway?_

“Once or twice… Okay, once. It hasn’t been that long, anyway!” Toru defended. He turned forward again, pushing the basket across the counter to Taka. “Fine. I’m tired, anyway. What time is it? Why aren’t there any clocks here?” Hearing no response after a moment, he flicked his gaze to Taka’s reflection.

_Why the fuck is he always fucking staring at me?!_

Taka watched him closely for a moment longer, then answered. “Personal reasons. I’m sure you have plenty more questions, but can it _please_ wait until you’ve been cared for?” “No, questions first.” Taka pinched the bridge of his nose. “You do this on purpose, don’t you?” Toru hid a smirk. “You’re way uptight. You’re easy to fuck with.” Taka froze, turning his head slowly. His tone sounded dangerously low, authoritative. It came from nowhere and gave Toru chills. “Am I? Or do I overindulge you for the sake of trying to the absolute _best_ of my ability to get along? Am I _‘uptight,’_ or am I simply knowing of what must be done and willing to do it?” Toru felt himself shrinking under Taka’s intensity.

_How the fuck does he do that?!_

  
“Would you _stop_ doing that? What the _fuck?_ ” His voice shook with a mix of shock, frustration, and a feeling he couldn’t place. Taka chuckled quietly, only adding to Toru’s building annoyance. “Interesting… Considering your quick temper, would you not also classify yourself ‘easy to fuck with?’” “ _Fuck you!_ ” Taka sighed. “Sit down, hand me the basket, and ask your questions. I’m growing tired.” “Fine.” Taka carefully peeled away the bandage on Toru’s face, picking up a few cotton swabs from the counter next to Toru. “First question, cause this has been bugging me… Why did you want me to bring my gun?” The swabs fell to the floor when Taka flinched at the question. “Ask Ryota.” “No, I’m asking you.” “And _I’m_ asking you to ask Ryota that question. I never requested such a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything up until now was pre-written. This chapter has been sitting on my working draft doc for a couple weeks, while I took a break to focus on other things. Future updates are likely going to be a few days apart at the very least, and I'm sorry! My creative/productive energy comes in bursts, so I can't really promise anything. Regardless, enjoy!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply and sincerely apologize for how long this update has taken. I've had so many things going on in my life lately. When I finally got around to finishing this chapter, I dislocated my shoulder and couldn't write on my laptop! I ended up finishing it up on my phone, because I refuse to let this go another day. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may present themselves because of that.
> 
> Much love!  
> -Andy

“What the hell do you mean? Why would _he_ want me to bring it? Is he going to kill me? He looks like he’s thinking of ninety-nine different ways to kill me with his bare hands every time I see him, but I thought we were past that!” The detective rambled nervously, until Taka stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Toru, slow down. Breathe. Think. I would _never_ allow that. Whatever his reason, I can promise that no harm will come from it.” Toru relaxed, his shoulders untensing. “What would he want it for, anyway?” Taka shrugged lightly. “I believe I remember him saying there was something unique about the model. It’s old, isn’t it?” “I mean, I guess. I don’t know. It was my father’s.” “That could be it, then. Ryota’s an enthusiast of antique firearms. I’m certain he’s just curious about its origins. He’d hoped to keep it, when he confiscated it from you upon our first meeting.” “Oh fuck no. Not in a million years. That was my father’s.” Taka raised a hand to slow him down. “I’m aware. It remains in your possession, does it not?” He poured disinfectant onto a cotton pad, his hand hovering a few inches from Toru’s face as he nodded. “Ready? It’s going to sting again.” “Whatever.” Toru flinched as it made contact with his skin. Taka dabbed it over a few times, then replaced it with a fresh bandage. “All done. Do you have any more questions? I’ll be going to bed soon.” “Uh, yeah, a few.” Taka discarded the used materials into a bin under the counter, and leaned back against the edge next to Toru, “Fire away, I suppose.” Toru chewed his lip nervously.

_What do I ask first? There’s so much I still can’t piece together. He called this place a compound. What does that even mean? And where is it?_

“Toru?”

_When did he run away? Why is his brother such an asshole? How does he operate yakuza business without violence? And if he’s so anti-violence, why did he kill the men involved in the shooting near the restaurant?_

“Toru, you’re drifting again...”

_Why did he stay in Tokyo if he knew his family was hunting him? There’s just so much I don’t understand…_

Taka’s hand resting on his shoulder snapped him back to focus. “Huh?” The former studied his face and shook his head. “Now I see… When was the last time you took a pill?” The blonde lowered his head to stare at his shoes. “Uh… Around the time I left work, I guess. It’s been a few hours, and I didn’t take a lot. Probably even worse than that, since I needed one at dinner and _didn’t take one._ ” He spoke the last part bitterly. “Toru, I know. I had to see this for myself, though. I have to understand what’s going on if I’m going to help.” Toru clenched his fists for a moment, then relaxed. “You _still_ haven’t told me how you’re going to _help_ me.” “I suppose I haven’t. Let me start from the beginning-”

“And let me stop you there. What-”

“Let me _finish,_ Toru.”

“Ugh!”

“Toru you’re shaking. Relax.”

“ _No!_ ”

“Please, Toru. I’ll cut right to the part you’ve been dying to hear if you’ll _please_ get a grip of yourself before you have another attack.”

“Fine! Just fucking say something!” Toru took a deep breath in, held it, and breathed out. “Better?” “You tell me. Do you feel better?” “I guess. So what were you talking about?” “I want you to be able to function without chemical assistance. Not just getting by, as you are now, but better. You’re an incredibly strong and capable individual. I know you can do it.” Toru’s expression remained blank as he took in the information, followed by sudden laughter. Taka looked at him quizzically, confused by the outburst. “Have I said something humorous?” Toru ignored him and quieted his laughter with a short chuckle. “I get it now. Everything makes sense now. All of it.” He pressed him palms together and pointed his hands at Taka. “You’re nuts.” He said simply. Tak crossed his arms over his chest and adjusted his posture on the counter, saying nothing and allowing Toru to continue. “From the start at the restaurant all the way up until now, every _single_ thing that’s happened has been absolutely nuts. I get caught up in a shootout with my best friend. I get _kidnapped. Twice_ , if what you say is true, which I don’t even know for sure, because you’re nuts. You’ve got some crazy story about your dad and your brother and how you’ve got some kind of code of pacifism, despite the fact that you are _literally the yakuza_ , and every time all of this information starts to set in and freak me out you tell me to _breathe_ and refuse me my _medication._ FYI, it’s kinda hard to calm down and _breathe_ in a place with no windows. By the way, _WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE NO WINDOWS?!_ ” He actually paused for a response to that one. Taka, who hadn’t moved or flinched through any of this, responded casually, “We’re underground.” “ _OH!_ OH WE’RE _UNDERGROUND!_ I’M IN AN UNDERGROUND FUCKING FORTRESS! Because that’s _TOTALLY NORMAL!_ Do you take your dates to your underground secret lair too?!” “I’ve never had a date.” Taka deadpanned. Toru stopped, looked him up and down suspiciously, then scoffed.

_That’s bullshit. There’s no way. Smug bastard. Why would he lie about something like that? His stupid perfect fucking smug face… Fuck don’t even start… Get out of your head, stupid!_

His tone died down, close to normal. “I thought you said you wouldn’t lie to me.” Taka managed to look confused, exasperated, and stoic all at once. “What makes you think I’m lying?” He raised a brow, awaiting Toru’s answer. He had none. This was _Tokyo._ People who looked like Taka couldn't take two steps on the street without having their picture taken. Unless he'd literally never left his creepy fancy yakuza bunker, there's no way the guy could be telling the truth about that.

_Fuck… Why did I say that?! And how do I back myself out of it? Uh…_

“Was there something you meant by that, Toru?” He sounded cocky, but Toru paid no notice. He was already stuck in his thoughts. Taka shook his head and dropped the subject while Toru continued to fixate on his awkward statement. “It’s time I retire to bed. Will you be doing the same? Toru?” Nothing. He sighed, standing, and placed a hand gently on Toru’s shoulder. The blonde inhaled sharply, snapping back to attention. “While I do _ever_ so enjoy our chats, I’ll be going off to bed. I suggest you do the same.” Toru nodded dumbly, unable to process completely what had just happened. “Good night, Toru.” “Yeah uh- G-good night”

_Fuck I’m so stupid… How did I let that happen?!_

“Toru.”

“Huh?”

“You’re still in my room.”

“Huh? Oh. Sorry.” He didn’t even remember leaving the room, only slamming the door to his own room behind himself when he entered. He shook the lingering thoughts from his head, trying his hardest to focus on undressing himself and finding his pajamas in his hastily packed bag.

_Why does it always happen that we finally start to get along, and I have to go and fuck it all up? And what the hell was he getting at towards the end? I can barely stand him, and he thinks I_ like _him or something? Fuck that… Fuck him… I can't wait to go home tomorrow._

Some distant part of his brain shouted at him that he was lying to himself, but he refused to hear it. He was too frustrated to deal with even dressing himself, and slipped into the soft bed in his boxers. He drifted off with surprising ease. Peaceful sleep cradled him comfortably, until the dream took hold.

_Again… Fucking… Here again…_

He was knelt on the floor of Taka's office again with his face and leg bleeding like they had been on the day they had met. Taka stood behind his desk, both hands in white-knuckled fists on its top, his head hanging low.Ryota stood behind him to his right, hands folded in front of him. Two men Toru didn’t know entered the room, walking past him as if he wasn’t there at all. Taka’s only acknowledgement of them was to tighten his fists even further. As his nails dug into his palms, a tiny trickle of blood fell down the side of one hand, alarming Toru into a small gasp. Taka’s head shot up at the sound, his eyes scanning the room as if he didn't see Toru kneeling just a few feet from his desk. The two men froze as they watched Taka closely. When he made no hostile move, they moved closer and each day in a chair in front of the desk.

_What the fuck… Is he ignoring me? What did I do? Who the hell are they? What are they doing here? Why does he look so on edge? Were those chairs there before?_

A million questions swirled in his mind. He snapped his attention back to the four men in the room when he heard Taka speak. "What news have you brought?" He spoke like someone was stepping on his lungs, forcing his words out on heavy breaths. The men in the chairs looked at each other before looking back at him. The one on the left spoke first. "We haven't received word of any new large-scale attacks… But..." He fidgeted with a silver ring on his hand, not meeting Taka's eyes. Take slammed a fist down on the desk, making both men tense in their seats. " _Out with it!_ " He growled. Toru was even frightened by the display. In the very short time he'd known Taka, he'd seen a few different sides of him. The angry Taka he saw before him didn't resemble the angry Taka he'd seen at dinner. Or the impatient Taka he'd met in this room days before, or the quietly distressed Taka he'd seen in the hallway when he arrived with Ryota. This was a new side to him, and not one that Toru wanted to see more of. He had a feeling that staying quiet and simply observing was his best option, and so watched the scene play out before him. The man on the right spoke up to answer where his colleague left off. "We have reports that one of the brothers may be missing… presumably taken." Taka stepped away from his desk slowly, standing with hands behind his back. His face turned to stone and voice to ice. "When did you hear of this?" The man on the left spoke again, his right leg beginning to shake below the desk. "Two days ago, sir." Taka inhaled deeply. "Why was I not informed of this _two fucking days ago?!_ " Both men cowered slightly in their chairs. Toyota moved forward from where he'd been standing still as a statue and whispered something to Taka. Whatever he said made Taka tense further before relaxing himself and sitting down at his desk. "Tell me about the plans for the precinct. When will I have my new agent?" 

_The precinct? Agent?! Is he planning on putting cops from my team on his payroll?!_

The man on the right was the one fidgeting now, twisting his shoe back and forth on the marble floor and causing it to squeak. The sound seemed deafening in the silence of the room, even making him flinch. "We're working on that, sir. They seem to have tightened security lately. Getting someone new in would be difficult. Trying to turn someone already on the inside would be easier and probably more beneficial, but far more dangerous of a gamble. Lots of things could go wrong either way. We're sorting through variables to consider, and compiling a list of candidates as we speak." Taka nodded. "I want resources redirected to search for our missing man, as well. If he's not brought home safely in seventy-two hours, it's one of your heads on the block. Do I make myself clear?" Both nodded vigorously. "Good. You are dismissed." They left the room much quicker than they had entered. Taka placed his folded hands over his mouth and sighed into them. "Ryota?" "Yes sir?" "Be honest with me, please… It doesn't seem as though I'll be winning this family feud, does it?" "I can't say for certain, sir. But in my own opinion, we've lost most of the advantages he had at the beginning. He's narrowed down your location. Captured some of those closest to you. We'll need to find some new advantage that you haven't had before, if we hope to regain the upper hand. Something even he hasn't thought of yet." Taka swiveled his chair toward him. "And what do you suggest that should be?" Ryota shook his head. "I don't know, sir. But we'll find something. In the meantime, I suggest we seek out a new location. We're at high risk of being compromised sooner rather than later. I also believe it's time you properly learned to shoot a gun." Taka huffed a breath. They must have had this talk before. "I understand your attachment to this place sir, but-" "Dismissed, Ryota." Taka said tiredly. Ryota left without another word, and the scene faded to black with Toru still kneeling on the floor in shock.


End file.
